Torno
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Si amas algo... déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, sino vuelve, jamás lo fue La puerta está abierta. Capítulo nuevo online. Último capítulo. Next.- Epílogo quizá xD
1. Un minuto de verdad

**Notas Iniciales:** No se asusten, no serán largas. Sólo para anunciar que el siguiente proyecto es dedicado a **nenya001** por dejarme montones de veces (ya perdí la cuenta) con una sonrisa inmensa, ganándose un pedacito más de mi corazoncito. Escenas subidas de tono, por ello el rating.

* * *

**Sumario:** "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"

* * *

**Torno**

**Capítulo 001: Un minuto de verdad**

* * *

– ¡Damas y caballeros! – anunció la profunda voz de Fred con una sonrisa que haría retroceder de espanto al mismo Voldemort, destrozando el profundo silencio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor que reinaba desde hace un par de horas atrás –Jóvenes de nuestro querido y amado Hogwarts

– Sí, claro – comentó con ironía Ron cruzándose de brazos, no pudiendo evitar la mueca de fastidio en el rostro al toparse una herida en la costilla – Por eso abandonaron los estudios

– Detalles, detalles – dijo George sentándose con confianza en el piso y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un enorme saco.

– Por cambio de temporada – siguió Fred, como si nadie antes lo hubiese interrumpido – Y siendo algo que no hacemos a menudo en los años que tenemos en el negocio…–

–¡Liquidación de artículos! – exclamó George abriendo una manta rojiza, dejando entrever montones de artefactos que lograron retroceder a los más precavidos, mientras que los novatos de Hogwart corrieron como moscas a la miel.

– Hola Fred y George –saludó Hermione, los gemelos se señalaron uno al otro y fingieron desconocerse mutuamente – Me parece que ustedes hace tiempo decidieron desertar de este sitio

– Detalles – Fred rodó los ojos, detestando repetir las cosas.

– Pues lo que no ha cambiado desde su salida es que Ron– Hermione miró ceñuda al pelirrojo a ver si le apoyaba finalmente – y yo continuamos siendo prefectos

– Deberían estar descansando en la enfermería – opinó Fred, poniendo una expresión de preocupación total.

Hermione alzó el mentón, desafiándolo con su actitud a que le importaba menos que un comino el dolor de su hombro siempre y cuando lograra evitar algunos trucos sospechosos de los gemelos.

– La cuestión es que no puedo permitirles que vendan sus productos en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Es más, ni siquiera sé cómo han llegado aquí

Los gemelos se miran y sonríen ampliamente antes de responder al unísono «Detalles»

Hermione bufó irritada y antes de decir algo, George la tomó del hombro no lastimado y le golpeó suavemente.

– Por ser una amiga de Ron te dejaremos a mitad de precio una pócima que te curará en un dos por tres ese hombro –

Por la mirada que Hermione le dirigió, le declaraba directamente que ni aunque le pagasen mil galeones tomaría siquiera una gota. Ella preferiría ese amargo líquido que tenía que beber cada 4 horas, durante un par de semanas. Ya faltaban 3 días y no iba a echar a perder el tratamiento por unos instantes.

– Bueno, si no vas a comprar, permítenos el paso que tenemos muchas ofertas por hacer y recibir

– ¡Pero ustedes no pueden! – gruñó Hermione y con una mirada asesina fulminó a Ron quien se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos, Hermione, un poco de humor no vendría mal

«¡Pretextos! Primero el temor a sus hermanos, ahora esto. ¡Al diablo!» Hermione se colocó las manos a los lados de la cadera, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

– No quiero explosiones – comenzó Hermione enumerando inconscientemente con los dedos – ni vómitos, ni arcadas ni incendios, ni...

– ¿Anotaste eso? – preguntó George al ver a Fred recogido

– Me pregunto si los calderos de Pociones explotarían a sólo 40 grados. Sigue hablando, Hermione, te mandaremos comisiones por derechos de autor

– Si no se detienen en este preciso instante...

– Ya somos mayores de edad, Hermione – le cortó Fred mirando a George al instante, para que continuase la frase.

–Así que el cuento de «lechuza a mamá» pasó de moda.

Hermione soltó una profunda bocanada de aire, y apretó los dientes antes de soltar sus siguientes palabras.

– No podré acusarlos con su madre, menos aún llevarlos con la profesora McGonagall, puesto que ya no son estudiantes de Hogwarts...

– Chica inteligente – exclamaron los gemelos con genuino alivio.

–Entonces el castigo que puedo recibir por hechizarlos no será tan fuerte.

Ron miró a Hermione como si de repente ella hubiese dicho que iba a casarse con Zabini, el odioso tipo de Slytherin.

Fred y George miraron fríamente a Hermione, luego observaron alrededor de toda la sala, percatándose de los rostros impávidos de los alumnos. George codeó a su gemelo e hizo algunos gestos que los demás no comprendieron, pero en los genes compartidos debía existir un lenguaje silencioso, porque Fred le entendió al instante y rieron sin disimulo.

Entonces se volvieron a Hermione, con seguridad renovada.

– Claro, comprendemos, estaremos calladitos y no haremos bulla

– No más de la necesaria

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y el labio inferior le temblaba.

– No me malinterpreten

– ¡Eso jamás!

Todos los estudiantes murmuraban, haciendo sentir más nerviosa a Hermione, quien trataba por todos los medios mantener el temple.

– Y por aquí creo que tenemos una pócima para dolores musculares – George se puso a rebuscar en una bolsa verde que hizo aparecer de la nada –Lo necesitarás después, Hermione

Ron frunció el entrecejo y encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, haciéndole a un lado el brazo derecho, sin poder sacarlo del mundo de Morfeo.

– Esto es serio – les cortó Hermione – No puedo permitirles que...

– ¿Jugo de calabaza? – George ignoró a Hermione y haciendo aparecer varios vasos de plástico logró que se llenaran heladas bebidas frente a los estudiantes que más cerca tenía.

Por un impulso Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Aún tenía el sabor amargo de aquella pócima que le dio la enfermera en la mañana, y no podía comer o beber en el lapso de media hora, que ya había transcurrido. Justamente iba a pedirle a Dobby un dulce para quitarse la horrible sensación del paladar cuando los gemelos hicieron su mágica aparición, lo cual es algo ya bastante extraño, puesto que nadie se puede aparecer dentro del colegio. Los hechizos están desde que los 4 fundadores establecieron el encantamiento como forma preventiva de que los chicos visitaran los cuartos de las chicas sin tocar las ya encantadas escaleras.

–¿Te sirves? – preguntó Fred haciendo unos movimientos con la mano y entregándole la refrescante bebida.

–Esto no significa que...

–Hermione, por favor. Jamás trataría de comprar tu permiso, sabiendo que no lo obtendría así

Hermione se llevó la bebida a los labios, aún dudosa, pero perdió todo miedo cuando George sacó un minifolleto y se dispuso a explicar:

–Es el truco de la «Bebida de la nada», aquí se explica cómo poder galantear a una linda chica, o cómo ganarse amigos con facilidad con un refresco. Y no se preocupen por los días fríos, con un encantamiento no podrán quemarse al hacer aparecer el chocolate caliente

–Eso sí, averigüen antes qué bebida prefieren a las personas que harán el truco – agregó Fred, mirando con una pícara sonrisa a Hermione

El líquido dulce y helado ya había pasado por la garganta de la joven, cuando comenzó nuevamente a temer. Luego sacudió la cabeza, y simplemente no pensó en nada más.

–Incolora e insípida – declaró George colocando a Hermione en el centro de la Sala Común. Por instinto algunos escupieron el jugo de calabaza.

–Le hemos hecho ligeras modificaciones, y dependiendo de la cantidad de gotas, el resultado será encantador. La máquina de la verdad al instante y por el tiempo que deseen – Fred sacó un pequeño reloj de arena

– Una gota por minuto – continuó George con una sonrisa traviesa –Eso sí, esperen veinte segundos antes de comprobar resultados

–Lamentamos que Hermione sea nuestra conejilla de Indias para muestra, pero no existía otra más indicada para declarar la veracidad de nuestras pócimas

–Apenas pase el minuto – declaró Hermione dejando caer el jugo de calabaza –Ni Peeves, ni cuarto de requerimientos, ni Voldemort los salvará

Los gemelos retrocedieron al instante de la joven.

–El tiempo ya comenzó a correr. Esta es la oportunidad de enterarse de los más íntimos secretos de Hermione Granger.

Algunas chicas soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas entre los silbidos de los varones presentes. Ron se levantó bruscamente, empujando sin desearlo a Harry quien rodó del sofá.

–¡Alto¡ALTO! – declaró el pelirrojo –Ella es mi mejor amiga, la única amiga que tengo, honestamente, y no permito que le hagan esto

–¿Acaso no hay algo que quieras saber de Hermione? –le picó Fred

–Bueno... – Ron sacudió la cabeza al instante –¡Esto se acabó¡Y es en serio!

–Aprendan a valorar a su hermano – Hermione se salió del centro y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ron – Es una grandiosa persona, lleno de grandes virtudes y ustedes no hacen más que despreciarlo

–¿Acaso quieres formar parte del clan Weasley? –indagó George cruzándose de brazos y mirando extrañado a su gemelo, quien le imitó, dando la apariencia de un padre celoso. La posición era una gran farsa, puesto que ellos ya sabían la respuesta.

–¿Qué está pasando? – indagó Harry sobándose la parte posterior el cuello y acercándose a sus amigos.

–Fred y George han dado a Hermione una gota de Veritaserum y entonces ella...

–Nos hacen perder tiempo. Hermione ¿Qué opinas de Draco Malfoy?

Sin poder detener su lengua, Hermione soltó con la naturalidad al momento de exponer una lección que se sabía de memoria.

–Millonario, rubio y hermosos ojos grises... – lo que siguió a su confesión quedó totalmente callado por los sonidos de exaltación que soltaron las chicas.

Hermione les fulminó con la mirada.

–Hermione y sus confesiones. Si esto no les demuestra la veracidad de nuestro jugo, no sé qué más lo hará –

–Y con una actitud tan apestosa como los trucos de los Gemelos Weasley –soltó Hermione colocando las manos a cada lado de su cintura, luego pareció recordar una amenaza sobre un hechizo, y buscando entre sus ropas, mostró la varita de dragón y apuntó a los gemelos.

–¡Espera, espera! – George se colocó detrás de Fred quien de inmediato buscó refugio en la espalda de George

–Hermione, vayámonos – le dijo Harry tomándola del hombro. Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido, la empujó hacia la salida de la Sala Común

– Yo no permitiré que sigan con sus trucos – Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior antes de susurrar sus siguientes palabras – Te han despertado, yo no quería que...

–Tranquila – Harry la seguía llevando hacia la salida.

–¿De verdad que te encantan los ojos grises de Draco? – masculló Ron mirándola como si le hubiese salido un tentáculo en la mitad de la frente.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacudió con la cabeza, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado consecutivos batazos en la nuca.

–Ron, te estimo bastante, pero a veces...

–No, no quiero saberlo – Ron se llevó las manos a las orejas –Si me vas a decir algo, que sea cuando quieras.

–¿Te duele bastante? –preguntó Harry preocupado, arrimándola en la pared junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien de inmediato se acogió a su interrumpido quinto sueño.

Hermione sollozó unos instantes y asintió.

–Es como si golpearan con fuerza una puerta y la puerta está en mi cabeza

–Esto ya es el colmo

Ron dejó a sus mejores amigos y volvió a la Sala Común pasando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda que murmuraba fastidiada entre sueños la indecisión en entrar o quedarse afuera.

Hermione se recostó en el pecho de Harry, quien fue deslizando suavemente los dedos en medio de los bucles castaño, acariciándola lentamente.

De pronto Harry sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello y una extraña sensación le recorrió la médula al sentir cómo las piernas de Hermione le rodeaban la cintura, quitándole cualquier rastro de sueño que pudo existir en él, y obligándolo a apoyar sus brazos en la pared.

Los agonizantes sesenta segundos estaban llegando a su límite, la mente de la joven se llenó de una espesa cortina de neblina entre susurros de Harry que repentinamente cesaron.

El sabor de la calabaza se le antojó más delicioso ahora, y movió su cadera con más decisión, apretando más a su prisionero. Hermione movió sus labios, aparte de la actividad que realizaba, para expresar un par de palabras.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda volvió a abrirse con más refunfuños de parte de la mujer quien reclamaba cinco minutos de sueño.

Ron caminó hacia Harry, ayudándole a sostenerla, puesto que parecía que ella iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante.

Antes de cerrarse el retrato lo último que pudo escucharse adentro, aparte de unas sonoras carcajadas fue un «A estas alturas ya le pasó el efecto de la poción»

–Estos dos son unos desalmados – masculló Ron fastidiado, soportando un tanto el peso de Hermione quien se quejaba quedito – Dicen que Hermione se percató que había tomado Veritaserum y que estaba tratando de resistirse, los dolores de cabeza se le pasarán luego de dormir, y no recordará nada.

Harry tenía una expresión taciturna, y Ron trató de cambiársela.

–Vamos, no es más grave que cómo llegó luego de ya-sabes-qué

–Será mejor dejarla en su habitación

–Pero no podemos llegar hasta allá

Harry asintió, recordando lo sucedido hace un par de años atrás, cuando siquiera pusieron un pie en los escalones del cuarto de las chicas.

Llevaron a Hermione al cuarto de los chicos, ignorando la mirada interrogativa de Finnigan que le siguió a su «¿Tomó whisky de fuego?»

La cama de Ron estaba lleno de algunas estampas de quidditch quienes anunciaron apunta de grititos que se encontraban ahí y no querían ser aplastadas.

–Lo olvidé– murmuró Ron observando un vacío en una de las páginas –Me falta la de «Dorados de América» y llenaré el álbum.

Harry recostó a Hermione en su propia cama, y la joven se hizo un ovillo al instante, apretándose la frente, como deseando que el martilleo cesara.

–Será mejor que la dejemos descansar – comentó Ron al percatarse que parecía que a Harry se le había comido la lengua el ratón.

Los dos miraron a Seamus quien entendió la indirecta, recogió sus piezas del estadio de Quidditch que estaba armando, murmurando entre dientes lo increíble que era que lo sacaran de su propia habitación.

Harry y Ron volvieron a la Sala Común, los dos queriendo degollar lenta y dolorosamente a los gemelos.

Después de todo, estuvo mal engañar a Hermione y todo tiene su límite ¿No?

Soltando una profunda bocanada de aire, Harry se hundió en el sillón en el cual antes se había quedado dormido, y por instinto miró hacia Ron, quien se había puesto de brazos cruzados, como queriendo vigilar de cerca a sus hermanos, un papel que verdaderamente no le quedaba, pero así era Ron, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja.

Harry no se lo reprochaba, en ello se parecía a Ron, aunque la forma de actuar en cada uno era tan diferente como la noche y el día.

Un día nublado, claro está.

Harry sonrió levemente ante sus propios pensamientos, muy alborotados desde hace unos instantes.

–¿Y todo esto es legal? – indagó un chico moreno de cuarto año señalando los objetos regados en la manta.

Existía una variedad inmensa de artículos, que daba la impresión de que los gemelos se metieron a la sección prohibida del Ministerio de Magia y saquearon con todo.

Una variedad de artículos atraía la mirada de incluso los más cautos: botellas de variados colores con sus respectivas etiquetas, un pequeño reloj de arena, botellitas incoloras y aparentemente sin nada por dentro, manuales de «Cómo evadir a Severus Snape», «Cómo hechizar a Severus Snape y hacer que parezca un accidente» Tomo 1, 2 y 3, «Cómo saber lo que esconde Severus Snape debajo de su pelo grasiento» y un sinnúmero más, todos escritos por los propios gemelos, colección de cabellos, etiquetados a quienes pertenecieron (y cómo lo consiguieron era algo que obviamente los gemelos no dirían) pequeños aparatos que giraban, una caja que tenía la etiqueta de «Objeto altamente valioso, no preguntar si no planeas comprar»

La curiosidad de Harry se apoderó bastante para alzar la cabeza e indagar con la mirada los objetos que para muchos magos le eran desconocidos, pero luego de tener a un psicópata y sus secuaces detrás de uno por una temporada, a Harry le resultó sencillo reconocer hasta las pociones con sólo echarle un vistazo.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, y deslizándola hasta su propia boca, por sentirse aún en un sueño, Harry trató de concentrarse en ordenar las ideas de su cabeza, que lentamente tomaba forma al ver los objetos de los gemelos Weasley.

La puerta de la dama gorda se abrió y en la misma, sin dar un paso hacia delante, estaba una enfadada Hermione Granger, capaz de hacer que el más temible colacuerno húngaro escapara con la cola entre las piernas.

La joven abrió la boca para expresar su enojo, cuando prácticamente fue arrastrada por una mancha grande y negra.

Ron fue más rápido que Harry, e incluso algunos más también lo fueron, puesto que le bloquearon el paso. Era una suerte que la mayoría de los curiosos no pasaban del tercer año del colegio, por lo que la baja estatura de los estudiantes permitió visualizar desde lejos a Hermione siendo aplastada por un muchacho alto, de cabello del color de un cielo nocturno ausente de estrellas.

Al levantarse, murmuró unas disculpas y ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie, o al menos intentó, porque antes de siquiera rozarle la mano, Ron Weasley empujó al torpe (quien logró mantenerse, quizá esperando a que el pelirrojo actuara así) y de un solo tirón Ron levantó a su amiga.

–A ver si te fijas por dónde vas – le reprochó Ron al otro estudiante –No está permitido correr por los pasillos ¿De qué casa eres? No pareces de Gryffindor

El otro soltó una risita.

–Lamento mi torpeza, juro que he tratado pero finalmente no lo he conseguido. Es que estaba en búsqueda de Hermione Granger

–Pues le atinaste – comentó George conteniendo la risa

Quizá eran demasiadas fulminaciones con la mirada que Hermione había lanzado en aquel día, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Necesitaba ayuda con ciertas pociones que se me están complicando, y sé que ella nunca ha fallado en los procedimientos

Hermione se inquietó un poco, tanto porque se intimidaba ante la expresión de sus logros estudiantiles de parte de alguien que no era profesor, como por el recelo que le daban esos ojos de color de la plata.

Y esos ojos fue lo que más llamó la atención del joven.

–Deberías ayudarlo, «Hermione-ojos-grises» – dijo Fred haciendo hincapié en sus últimas palabras.

Hermione les miró extrañada y no le gustó la risita que soltaron los estudiantes.

Con disimulo observó los ojos azules de Ron frunciendo el entrecejo, notablemente no estando de acuerdo que aquel chico salido de la nada se llevara a su amiga para que le ayude en Pociones. ¡Es el colmo! Si ella se lo niega al pelirrojo, y siendo supuestamente su mejor amigo.

Hermione se percató también de unos intrigantes ojos esmeraldas, a lo lejos, entre la multitud, y retomando esa resolución de dejar abierta la puerta, se volvió hacia el chico de ojos grises.

–Vamos a la biblioteca – dijo cortés, ignorando los silbidos de los chicos –Conozco una serie de libros llamada «Procedimientos Prácticos Para Pociones Complejas» ¿En qué nivel estás?

–En el Séptimo

–Buscaremos entonces el catorceavo, sé dónde está. Lo acabé de leer la semana pasada

Hermione no se volvió a sus compañeros, menos a sus amigos, aún sintiéndose extraña a la sensación de que ella era quien dejaba en libertad y era ella quien se marchaba.

La dama Gorda protestó fuertemente cuando todos de la Sala Común salieron de golpe para seguir con la mirada lo más posible a la prefecta que dejaba a un lado sus labores para ayudar a un completo desconocido.

–Bien Harry – Fred y George se colocaron uno a cada lado del joven –Eres nuestro socio accionista, y estamos eternamente en deuda por lo que has hecho, aún así negocios son negocios. Tenemos en una caja algo que te será de mucha utilidad. Y sabemos que nadie más que tú está en la capacidad de gastar lo que vale.

Harry frunció el entrecejo por unos instantes, dudoso de qué era lo que podían ofrecerle el dúo de pelirrojos que fuera a serle útil.

Pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con otra plateada, cuyo dueño había volteado brevemente.

Y entonces Harry haló a los gemelos a la Sala Común.

_Continuará..._


	2. Primer encuentro

**Sumario:** "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"

**

* * *

**

Torno

**Capítulo 002: Primer encuentro

* * *

**

Los murmullos llegaban lo más sutilmente posible, mientras los libros se abrían y cerraban constantemente. En un trozo de pergamino se anotaba en perfecto orden de fusión, los componentes, tiempos de hervor e intervalo de agregaciones de más ingredientes.

– ¿Te aprendiste acaso el orden de la enciclopedia? – indagó el joven arrugando el ceño al ver que Hermione abría el cuarto libro.

Por unos instantes Hermione frunció el entrecejo, deseando no interpretar mal la observación de quien solicitó su ayuda.

– Por algo es Poción Investigativa. El principal fin de esta pócima es el desarrollo de la paciencia, puesto que al mezclar los ingredientes, se canaliza la energía de quien está realizando la poción…

–...Y por eso redactaron su preparación en 29 fragmentos dispersos en 6 libros para el proceso investigativo.

Por unos instantes la joven se quedó sin palabra alguna, una hazaña poco vista y hasta ahora improbable.

Hasta ahora.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, y por si fuese de manera automática, indagó al instante con un claro brillo en los ojos.

–¿Has leído «Hogwarts: Una historia»?

Los ojos grises la estudiaron detenidamente, y por unos instantes Hermione consideró su pregunta acelerada y sin fundamento, e incluso iba a disculparse por siquiera haberla formulado. Ella ya comenzaba a sentirse delatada en su desesperación por buscar algo, o más específicamente a «alguien» para llenar ese inmenso sitio que estaba dejando en su mente y su corazón.

– Sé algunas cosas de Hogwarts, como que el techo del comedor está encantado para visualizar el cielo – dijo el joven y Hermione sonrió levemente, entonces con más confianza el muchacho se acercó y le habló en un susurro – Y hasta hay una sala de requerimientos.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

–¿En qué capítulo está redactada esa información? –Hermione indagó mirando con suspicacia los plateados orbes del joven, notando en ellos de inmediato el reflejo de las personas que estaban detrás de ella.

El joven sonrió a medias, como anhelando contener una risa, y Hermione deseó que no lo hubiese hecho.

–Te lo dejo de tarea para cuando nos veamos el día de mañana – él le dio como respuesta.

Unas risitas hicieron que Hermione se volviese hacia la estantería, siendo demasiado tarde para el grupo de personas queriendo agarrar libros al azar y fingir interés. O como en el caso de otros, de quitárselos a quienes tenían cerca.

Era demasiado obvio el fallo, en especial porque Ron por libre albedrío no agarraba un material de lectura, en la biblioteca, cuando afuera es perfectamente ideal para descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Y en el dado caso de que Ron tomara un texto, definitivamente no sería un «Manual para que tus uñas perfectas combinen con el color de tu vestido de gala, parte 04»

Hermione arqueó una ceja, logrando de inmediato transmitir ese algo extraño que hizo que Ron devolviera toscamente el folleto a las manos de una ceñuda Parvati.

Sin nada que ocultar, y al mismo tiempo sin nada que admitir, Ron se sentó frente a los dos jóvenes.

–¿Y qué tal las clases¿eh? – soltó con brusquedad el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos, logrando que Hermione recordara a los gemelos en instantes anteriores.

–Geniales, Hermione es una excelente profesora.

Por la forma en que los ojos azules del pelirrojo brillaron, daban claramente a entender que para el desconocido, ella era «Señorita Granger» sin más ni menos.

Hermione apretó los dientes al percatarse la actitud inmadura que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba tomando con otra persona, como si este nuevo muchacho fuese a interesarse repentinamente en ella.

Suspirando profundamente, Hermione recriminó en su mente el por qué Ron no se comportaba como Harry, que bien estaba en sus asuntos. Conteniendo el enojo lo más posible, finalmente le habló a Ron.

–¿Por qué mejor no vas a vigilar a tus hermanos? No sea que vayan a causar un desorden en la Sala Común.

–Harry se está encargando de ellos –dijo Ron frescamente mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y miraba fijamente al otro – ¿En qué casa vas¿Qué edad tienes¿Cuáles son tus intenciones...?

–¡Basta! – soltó con brusquedad Hermione en voz baja pero con la suficiente firmeza para interrumpir el interrogatorio de Ron. – ¿Estamos volviendo a lo mismo?

–¡Por supuesto que no! – Ron levantó un poco más la voz –Es este tipo salido de la nada que de pronto te aparta de nosotros, de tus amigos. Y tú, como si lo conocieses de toda la vida, te vas con él y dejas botado a Harry.

Hermione hizo una mueca y luego se mordió el labio inferior. Ron se sintió triunfante y con actitud altiva declarada en sus ojos, en silencio la desafió a contradecirlo.

–Mejor me voy – murmuró el otro, incomodando con sus palabras más a Hermione.

–Mañana seguimos – le dijo la joven Granger en señal de despido.

El otro le sonrió levemente, y apenas dio dos pasos, cuando la discusión entre los dos jóvenes Prefectos lo detuvo en seco.

–¿Y para cuándo en tu agenda le dejas espacio a Harry?

–Harry nada, Ron –dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa –Es mi amigo, lo aprecio bastante y no estoy obligada a estar pendiente de él las 24 horas del día.

Al decir esto, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, como si algo la impulsase a rectificarse.

Pero no lo hizo.

«Él tiene que reordenar su vida. Estando yo cerca... puede confundirse» Inspirando una bocanada de aire, Hermione recobró la compostura cuando todo su ser reasimiló y aceptó su pensamiento.

–No te entiendo – Ron soltó con brusquedad.

–No hay nada que entender, Ron. Así que, si me permites, voy a ver a Harry. –Entonces se levantó, dejando a Ron la tarea de arreglar todos los libros regados en la mesa.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio inferior al encontrarse con que su nuevo amigo había escuchado todo. Él bajó la mirada, denotando su recelo; Hermione, en respuesta, le dio una forzosa sonrisa.

Apenas ella musitó una disculpa para dirigirse a la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando ingresaron por la misma, como dueños de casa, los gemelos Weasley.

–Harry está en su dormitorio – dijeron al unísono, en señal de saludo.

Hermione les miró ceñuda. Pero esto no fue suficiente para que los gemelos se pararan, rodeando al joven de ojos grises, y comenzaran a indagar sin darle tiempo de respirar o chistar.

–Nombre

–Casa

–Curso

–Equipo de Quidditch a nivel internacional

–Destreza Mágica

–Marca de escoba voladora

El joven nervioso bajó entonces su cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado de tremendo interrogatorio; esto siendo suficiente para que Hermione diese un par de pasos hacia el trío. Era obvio que intimidaban al muchacho, a tal punto que, el pobre se estaba poniendo pálido.

Con habilidad inusual, el joven se escabulló de los gemelos y pasó de largo a Hermione, murmurando que iba a ensayar las pociones que Granger le había enseñado.

Hermione estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero un acelerado latir en su corazón le recordó que iba a ver a Harry.

Sin dejar de enviarles una mirada ceñuda (otra más en el día) Hermione se volvió hacia la Sala Común, y de ahí, corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de Harry.

Al abrir, la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Tal como ella la había dejado unas horas atrás, cuando la habían hecho tomar la poción. Hermione anotó mentalmente desquitarse de Fred y George.

Al caminar, por unos instantes ella dudó que Harry estuviese en su cuarto, pero su cama tenía los doseles corridos y así no había estado cuando ella se había marchado.

Murmurando su nombre, con temor de despertarlo, Hermione se acercó a la cama y apartó lentamente la cortina. Harry le dio la espalda, y se arropó hasta la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? – indagó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

En respuesta, Harry soltó un profundo y roncoso sonido, que ni afirmaba ni negaba. Hermione se sacó los zapatos con los talones, y se sentó en la cama, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry.

–Déjame verte – dijo Hermione, provocando que Harry se arropara más.

–Estoy bien, Hermione, sólo algo cansado – replicó Harry en un susurro.

–Insisto en que debes quedarte en la enfermería.

–Y yo insisto en romper la tradición. Es fastidioso terminar cada final de año en ese sitio ¿Sabes?

–Pero lo necesitas –refutó Hermione preocupada. –Necesitas las pociones, los medicamentos...

–¡Y los estoy tomando! No quiero pisar la enfermería, así de simple.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Luego soltó un profundo suspiro mientras abría totalmente los doseles, provocando que Harry parpadeara algunas veces, hasta acostumbrarse a la luz.

El sudor recorría la sonrosada piel de Harry, la respiración entrecortada, el cabello más desordenado que nunca. Esta era la misma imagen que Hermione siempre le había visto cuando él tenía aquellas fatales pesadillas o al compartir las visiones con Voldemort.

Pero... el infeliz ya no existía ¿no? Las heridas que Harry portaba y que no se curaban con rapidez era la rotunda prueba de ello.

O quizá Harry no podía del todo conciliar el sueño desde aquel fatal día. Y no quiera decirle a nadie, por su testarudez en cargar solo sus penas, malestares físicos y mentales.

Harry se pasó las manos temblorosas por el cabello, como si Hermione le estuviese leyendo el alma, descubriendo hasta sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa? – él soltó bruscamente. Sus pupilas, generalmente verdes y brillantes, estaban deslucidas, rodeadas de manchas rojizas.

Hermione suspiró temblorosamente, luego se armó de paciencia, y obligó a Harry recostarse.

Cuando las manos tocaron el pecho de Harry, notó que tenía la camisa completamente empapada, y entonces hizo que se sentara. Sin decirle nada en respuesta a su agresivo comentario, Hermione se volvió a uno de los cajones, en donde Harry mantenía sus largas ropas.

Mentalmente Hermione se reprochó muchas cosas, entre todas ellas, el que aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. No, no significaba que ella estaría siempre con él, pero por unos días él la necesitaría. Así sea para obligarlo a reposar, ya que él no quería las atenciones de Madame Pomfrey... Hermione encontró entonces las gotas oftálmicas que la enfermera le había entregado, el pequeño frasco totalmente sellado... E incluso para obligarlo a seguir su tratamiento.

Sacando la camisa de Quidditch, Hermione se la tiró a Harry, obligándolo silenciosamente a que se cambiase. Harry la miró en silencio, seguramente preguntando si acaso ella no pensaba en moverse, y Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

Conteniendo la risa, Harry se quitó la camisa empapada de sudor y, de inmediato, se colocó la del uniforme de Quidditch.

Por más rápido que Harry quiso hacerlo, no pudo evitar que Hermione se fijara en las marcas rojizas que rodearon sus costillas, entre otras heridas que portaba. Ella las había visto, y él sabía que ahora ella sabía.

Hermione se volteó, buscando entre las ropas de Harry, un frasco de color azul, cuya sustancia incolora también se encontraba intacta.

Con ambos medicamentos en cada mano, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry, obligándolo en silencio a recostarse en la cama.

–Yo... estaba... por...

Harry no tuvo más tiempo para intentar excusarse. Hermione estaba en la cama, sobre él, con las piernas rodeándolo para evitar su huida.

–Abre los ojos – le ordenó ella, dejando a un lado de la cama el frasco azul. Harry se limitó a obedecerla, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Al notar el rojizo rodeándole las pupilas verdes, Hermione hizo un sonido con la lengua – Eres un necio de primera. Puedes hasta perder la visión por no curarte como es debido. ¿No te han dicho que te coloques las gotas y que después reposes?

–Olvidé lo de las gotas. Estaba reposando en la...

–Shhh

Con la mano temblorosa, Hermione dejó caer un par de gotas en cada ojo. Las gotas que salieron de sus ojos confundiéndose con el sudor que le recorría la piel.

–No abras los ojos – dijo Hermione, moviéndose un poco para dejar el gotero en el frasco, y tomar entonces el ungüento.

Levantándole la camisa, Hermione tuvo que aguantar un gemido al ver las zonas moradas que rodeaban las largas líneas rojizas.

Colocándose un poco de crema en las manos, Hermione deslizó con cuidado a través de las heridas, vigilando algún signo de dolor en el rostro de Harry, notando que él aprisionaba más los dientes cuando ella se deslizaba por las costillas. Hermione rogó que no estuviese fracturado por dentro.

Cuando terminó con las heridas de su pecho, Hermione lo hizo ponerse de lado, buscando entonces todas esas heridas que él presionaba en la cama. Tenía un horrible cardenal a la altura de la columna vertebral, pero parecía dolerle menos que el resto de sus lesiones.

Finalmente Harry abrió los ojos, sin una pizca de rojo en sus ojos, aunque ambos sabían que esto era temporal y que él debería volver a colocarse el líquido por unos días más, en especial antes de irse a dormir. Hermione deslizó el ungüento en la cicatriz que tenía en la mano derecha, en la que se podía leer aún la frase «No debo decir mentiras»

–Dice que no te dejará cicatrices. Estoy probando a ver si te la borra – se justificó Hermione sonriendo levemente, luego frunció el entrecejo – ¿Tienes escalofríos? Estás sudando y al mismo tiempo tu mano está helada.

Harry negó con la cabeza, incorporándose mejor en la cama, dejando descansar unos instantes su magullado cuerpo.

Hermione notó que el respirar de Harry se volvió profundo y relajado. Con cuidado tomó los medicamentos y se salió de la cama. Dejó las pócimas en la mesa de noche cercana a la cama de Harry y rodeó la cama hasta encontrar sus zapatos.

La joven cerró con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio y se arrimó a la misma unos instantes, observando el brillo impecable de sus zapatos escolares.

Quizá aún no sea el momento de dejarlo ir.

Una sombra se proyectó sobre ella, y al alzar la vista, Hermione se topó con unos ojos grises.

–¿Quieres... – el joven carraspeó un poco, para ocultar el temblor en sus palabras – ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lago conmigo?

_Continuará..._


	3. Roces

**Sumario:** "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"

**

* * *

**

Torno

**Capítulo 003: Roces

* * *

**

En el cuarto no estaba ni un fantasma, pero Harry se movía como uno en esos instantes.

Descalzo, se había acercado a la puerta de su ahora cuarto, y había tomado la perilla dorada con toda la intención de girarla.

Paseo. Por el lago. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Los nudillos de su mano se volvieron blancos por la presión en la perilla, los músculos alrededor de su cuello se tensaron.

– Está bien – escuchó la respuesta de Hermione.

A Harry el corazón le latía con fuerza, era una sensación extraña de sentir palpitaciones en la nada. Se apartó de la puerta como quien se aleja de una babosa gigantesca y malherida.

Harry sentía un palpitar en la sien, y nervioso comenzó a divagar en la habitación. Un cúmulo de pensamientos de qué harían y qué platicarían lo ponía ansioso.

La paciencia no era una virtud que Harry practicara.

Se tiró boca abajo en la cama, lamentándolo al instante por la punzada de dolor que le recorrió desde la costilla, subiendo hasta la clavícula.

Quizá si pasara por la enfermería, tendría en qué ocupar su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza al instante. Por loco que sonara, Harry en la enfermería, sin Hermione, es una idea inconcebible.

Volvió a preguntarse de qué hablarían. En primeras, y por un extraño temor a que Hermione hubiese sido engañada, Harry se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas un pergamino antiguo.

Luego de golpetear el pergamino y murmurar unas palabras, una mano invisible trazó montones de líneas, dejando también montones de puntos negros, en especial dos que en esos instantes se cruzaban con uno que decía Ronald Weasley, y quien de inmediato les seguía.

Se detuvieron unos instantes. Harry frunció el entrecejo, imaginando a Ron discutiendo delante de Hermione ante la atenta mirada del otro.

El joven Potter se percató al otro lado de la Sala Común de Gryffindor lentamente se iban formando escaleras y habitaciones, lo que delataba que se iba reconstruyendo de a poco el área. Un montón de nombres extraños estaban moviéndose como hormigas huyendo de una inundación, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Harry notó que entre esos nombres estaba el de Dobby, el elfo doméstico.

Semanas atrás se había desatado una horrible batalla en Hogwarts. Con Dumbledore fuera de combate, el castillo dejó de tener muchas protecciones; y Voldemort, con sus mortífagos, había invadido en la madrugada. Todo el dormitorio de Gryffindor quedó reducido a destrozos y muchos acabaron en la enfermería. Los heridos más graves, como Dean Thomas, fueron enviados a San Mungo.

Después de la derrota de Voldemort, la profesora McGonagall dispuso que los estudiantes de Gryffindor tuviesen sus dormitorios en otro lado del castillo mientras reconstruían el área. Igual advirtió que el hechizo estaría vigente en el área de las chicas.

Muchos aún no se acostumbraban al cambio, e inconscientemente olvidaban que debían salir de la Sala Común para ir a las nuevas habitaciones, y se iban por el acostumbrado camino.

La muralla transparente que protegía la zona se los recordaba de una brusca forma.

Nadie sabía quiénes trabajaban del otro lado. Muchos decían que eran duendes que traían la raspadura de pieles de dragón para revestir las paredes, a fin de hacerlas resistentes. E incluso Luna Lovegood se aventuró a decir que «Nertherls» traían la estructura del mismo centro de la Tierra, para volver indestructible al sitio.

Todo se encasillaba a suposiciones, y parecía que seguiría siendo un misterio por toda la eternidad.

Hasta ese instante.

Ahora Harry entendía porqué todos esos puntos que se movían descontroladamente de un lado hacia otro, sólo poseían un nombre.

A diferencia de los puntos de los estudiantes, que llevaban un nombre y apellido.

Como aquellos dos que se movían aceleradamente, apartándose del punto que representaba a Ronald Weasley.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, leyendo el nombre que estaba junto al de Hermione Granger.

Un nombre y un apellido.

–Jhon Smith – Harry pronunció pausadamente, como grabando su nombre en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

* * *

A pesar de las piernas largas que denotaban una mayor altura a la de ella, al joven le costó seguir el ritmo de los pasos de la chica. Los rizos castaños caía armoniosamente en su espalda, y era una gran tentación deslizarlos entre sus dedos, para buscar calmarla.

El joven dio unos pasos más acelerados y le rodeó un hombro, intentando aminorar el ritmo de la chica.

–Esto es bastante vergonzoso – dijo ella a modo de disculpa, apenas observando por su hombro a Ron, cruzado de brazos, mirándola fijamente desde el final de las escaleras, de donde no se había movido ni un milímetro.

El pelirrojo parecía estar bastante calmado, y cualquiera hubiese pensado que la serenidad lo inundaba, pero Hermione sabía que era más la rabia lo que lo mantenía pegado al piso.

–Es sobre protector contigo, nada más – le dijo su acompañante con la sombra de una risa queriendo escapar de sus labios – Pobre de sus hijas, cuando las tenga.

Hermione parpadeó algunas veces ante los rayos del sol caer sobre su rostro, cuando pusieron un pie fuera del castillo. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y muchos estudiantes disfrutaban de los pocos días libres antes de retornar a clases.

Sólo quedaba ese último día de holgazanería, y tal como habían prometido la profesora McGonagall, (O como amenazaba Snape cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien en los pasillos) entonces se ocuparían con fervor en recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En el lenguaje de Hermione, esto se traducía a arduo trabajo para reestablecer y cumplir con el cronograma de enseñanzas; para los demás esto significaba que los siguientes días se convertirían en una pesadilla sin fin.

Algún osado se atrevería a hacer bromas pesadas con que deseaba que un pariente lejano de ya-sabes-quien apareciese en plena clases de Pociones, ganándose miradas asustadizas, o la ceñuda marca registrada Granger.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron en un gran árbol, descansando bajo la sombra fresca del mismo.

–¿Jugo de calabaza? – ofreció el joven, haciendo un movimiento sumamente parecido al de George horas atrás, y un vaso de cristal apareció ante él. De inmediato una jarra con helado jugo de calabaza deslizó el contenido, haciendo brincar unos cubos de hielo.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, fue tan natural como respirar. Le echó una mirada ceñuda a la bebida y hasta sintió el dolor en la cabeza.

–¿Sucede algo? – él preguntó cuando Hermione no tomó el vaso que le ofrecía.

–¿De dónde aprendiste ese truco? – indagó Hermione, dejándolo con la mano extendida.

El otro pareció comprender el origen de su duda, y expresó en vacilante tono.

–De los gemelos Weasley – el joven inspiró una cantidad de aire y se apresuró a aclarar – Pero yo no te haría ningún tipo de broma pesada. La técnica me pareció precisa, aunque el jugo proviene de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

–No hace mucho Fred y George me hicieron caer en una de sus artimañas...

El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello, y de pronto pareció que la solución lo iluminó en ese preciso instante.

Se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió de él la mitad del contenido del jugo de calabaza.

–¿Convencida? – él expresó con una media sonrisa –Si llegas a ir a la enfermería por el jugo, seguro que te acompañaré.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pareciendo pensarlo, y luego se encogió de hombros, tomó entonces el vaso y saboreó hasta la última gota la helada bebida.

–Si quieres, para que estés completamente segura que no hay truco bajo la manga, tomamos del mismo vaso.

Con cuidado el joven posó la jarra de jugo de calabaza en el pasto y se arrimó al tronco del árbol.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle, pero antes de emitir sonido alguno, una masculina voz se le adelantó.

–¿No tendrás otro vaso por ahí? La verdad es que hace mucho calor, pero beber del mismo vaso...

El joven le miró divertido, sus ojos grises parecían brillar con picardía. Hermione cerró la boca cuando se percató que la había tenido abierta hasta ese instante. Lejos de enfadarse, su acompañante encontraba divertido cada grosería de Ron.

–¡¡Por los Blibbering Maravillosos! Tienes razón, Ron. Sus ojos son del color del cemento – exclamó Luna, completamente extasiada, y se colocó de rodillas frente al muchacho. La larga varita de la rubia golpeando la frente del otro. De inmediato Lovegood frunció el entrecejo, no en señal de rabia, sino de intriga –¿Así es como también ves mis ojos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se recordó por milésima vez que esto le ayudaría a desarrollar la paciencia.

–Ron¡¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! – Hermione hubiese querido agregar «En especial desde que te aclaré que no soy tu hermanita a quien debas vigilar» pero se contentó con que sus palabras hubiesen sonado en una dura réplica.

–Sí, es que hace un día bonito. Y Luna me pidió que le ayudase buscar a Ginny – La rubia le miró extrañada pero Ron volvió a ignorar su expresión de sorpresa – Entonces me dije "Vaya, Hermione y señor-no-sé-su-nombre están refrescándose con una helada bebida y no comparten. No creo que ella sea desconsiderada en dejar a su buen amigo Ron con sed, sabiendo lo considerada que es ella con los elfos".

–Los elfos domésticos hacen mucho mérito, y necesitan que alguien les proteja. – refutó Hermione.

–¿No sabes mi nombre? – dijo el otro, mirando intrigado los ojos de Luna ¿«Ojos de cemento» ella había dicho? – Lamento profundamente mi grosería – le extendió la mano a Luna y se la agitó con firmeza – Mi nombre es Jhon Smith, y voy en séptimo año de Hogwarts.

–¿En Hogwarts¡¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó Ron golpeteando la mano derecha del joven en un intento brusco de devolverle el saludo, luego siguió hablando en tono de _es muy obvio_ – Hogwarts el mismo colegio de magia al que he estado asistiendo en esos siete últimos años. Mis cálculos indican que también estoy en Séptimo.

El otro soltó una genuina carcajada.

–Siete años no siempre indican que estés en Séptimo. Marcus Flint en su séptimo año en Hogwarts seguía en Sexto Año.

–Sí, porque reprobó todas las materias– refunfuñó Ron –Me has repetido el argumento hasta saciar, y sin Flint te escucha usarlo de ejemplo de cómo no actuar, uno de estos días te mandará a la enfermería.

Hermione arqueó una ceja en clara señal de incredulidad.

–Eso si recuerda cómo hacer el hechizo que piense aplicarme. Ron¿no estabas ayudando a Luna a buscar a Ginny?

Ron se encogió de hombros murmurando algo sobre que podían estar dando vueltas a todo el colegio y que la esperarían en un lugar fijo. Entonces el pelirrojo se volvió hacia el chico de ojos grises.

–¿Tendrás algún parentesco con Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff? –soltó con cierta brusquedad el pelirrojo.

El otro fingió pensarlo profundamente.

–Quizá el color del cabello me delata – murmuró pensativo y en voz alta. Luego soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza –No, no tengo nada que ver con él. Ni siquiera vamos a la misma Casa.

Ron se sentó junto a Hermione, tomándola con fuerza del hombro, mientras halaba de la parte de atrás de la blusa de Luna para que ella se le acercara más.

–¿Y cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch favorito? – indagó Ron, como si esa pregunta fuese vital.

–Confío en que Los Chudley Cannons en una de estas nos da una grata sorpresa – respondió el otro.

Ron dejó de tirar de Luna y la fuerza sobre el hombro de Hermione cedió.

–¿Y cuál es tu casa? – preguntó Ron, un tanto más animado.

Jhon ladeó un poco la cabeza, y con parsimonia, sin una pizca de sonrisa, finalmente le contestó:

–En Slytherin.

* * *

Para algunos estudiantes fue una suerte que al día siguiente el profesor Binns con "Historia de la magia" fuese la primera materia en ver.

Sería el tiempo ideal para terminar de despabilarse completamente. No como otros, comenzando con Ron Weasley, quien parecía que hallaba su éxtasis en el quinto sueño.

El pelirrojo ronroneó (con verdadero placer que hasta Crookshanks hubiese tenido envidia con sólo oírlo), mientras se acomodaba más en la almohada que había sacado de su dormitorio.

Hermione ni siquiera trató de llamarle la atención. Si al fantasmagórico profesor Binns no le importaba, ella menos tenía que hacerse problemas. Se concentró más en seguir escribiendo en lo que ya llevaba cuarenta centímetros de pergamino, con su letra pequeña y bien formada.

Lo que sí la exasperaron fueron unas risitas en la parte de atrás, y Hermione se volvió molesta.

Unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw negaban con la cabeza, mientras señalaban hacia donde estaban los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Hermione reparó en lo que había escrito, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando se percató que el profesor Binns pasó los 10 minutos anteriores hablando sobre la «terrible e inigualable guerra» entre los centauros y los licántropos en el Siglo XVI previo al décimo sexto encuentro centenario de Bestias Pensantes, el mismo al que por décimo sexta ocasión los trolls no habían sido invitados y trataban de averiguarlo, como hicieron las generaciones pasadas quince veces anteriores.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione volvió su atención a la clase, puesto que ahora las sirenas intervenían en la contienda.

Un par de minutos más y el profesor Binns fue interrumpido por unos constantes carraspeos de la profesora McGonagall.

–Lamento interrumpirle la interesante clase – la profesora McGonagall frunció el entrecejo al ver a Ron con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, y Harry lo codeó de inmediato para despertarlo –Pero el Director acaba de llegar, y requiere una inmediata reunión con todo el personal docente.

Negando con la cabeza, Minerva McGonagall cerró la puerta.

El profesor Binns asintió pasivamente, como pensando por primera vez en la vida darle un giro a la clase.

–Volveré apenas termine la reunión – dijo calmadamente, encaminándose hacia la puerta, como si la fuese a abrir – Mientras tanto, uno de ustedes puede seguir leyendo, para que no le pierdan el hilo a esta emocionante historia.

Y dicho esto, atravesó la puerta.

Por unos segundos la clase estuvo en un total silencio, momento en que Hermione aprovechó para guardar su pergamino y tintero. Justo iba a sacar su libro «Conferencias Internacionales desde el siglo II hasta el siglo XVIII» cuando un chico de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules se paró frente al salón.

El joven, perteneciente a Ravenclaw, miró el libro que Binns utilizaba para sus clases, y luego hizo un gesto de aburrimiento total, mientras trataba de imitar la voz del profesor.

–Lo que nadie sabe es que si atacara ya-sabes-quien, usaría mi arma letal: "La historia sobre la penúltima Conferencia en Marruecos"

Sólo se escuchó una débil risita, pero parecía que fue lanzada por pura lástima.

–Eres más aburrido que Binns – acusó otro muchacho de Ravenclaw, lanzándole al mismo tiempo una bolita de pergamino arrugado, que cayó directo en el rostro del improvisado maestro. –Tú nos matas de aburrimiento, Quirke.

Sonriendo, el muchacho atrapó el pedazo de pergamino.

–Le diré a tu querida Fawcett que te estás comportando muy mal – replicó el otro con una sonrisa divertida, pareciendo gozar de sus palabras. ¿Qué crees, Jack Stebbins?

El de Ravenclaw disimuladamente arrugó otro pedazo de papel, y sin que la risa se borrase de su rostro, respondió con seguridad:

– ¡¡Que eres un maldito soplón!

En el instante en que la bolita de pergamino que tenía Stebbins fue lanzada hacia el rostro de Quirke, el atacado le devolvió la primera bolita de pergamino. Las dos pelotitas de pergamino arrugado chocaron y una cayó en la cabeza de Lavender, quien fastidiada, tiró hacia atrás el pergamino, al instante ella volvió a su lectura del último número de Corazón de Bruja

El otro pergamino cayó en la cara dormida de Ron, quien despertó, no de muy buenos ánimos.

Con la esperanza nula de recuperar sus bolitas de pergamino, Jack Stebbins hizo muchas más al instante. Y con la misma rapidez comenzó a lanzárselas a su compañero de Ravenclaw, quien en su afán de devolver, ni siquiera apuntaba.

Bradley, otro muchacho de Ravenclaw, aprovechó los pergaminos que le llegaban para también unirse al juego de tiro al blanco, en la que cada estudiante se volvió el objetivo.

Fue cuestión de instante cuando las bolitas de pergamino comenzaron a golpear más a los estudiantes de Gryffindor, y esto fue el mínimo incentivo que necesitaron para tomar las docenas de bolitas y unirse a la batalla.

Los pergaminos caían por doquier, cubrirse para evitarlos era prácticamente imposible cuando parecían rondar por todos lados. Aunque Ron comenzó a protestar si acaso los habían hechizado para que le cayera encima, puesto que él sentía que todos le caían encima.

En esos instantes la guerra de papeles no distinguía ni género ni casa, todos caían por igual. Y Ron decidió aprovechar la enorme cantidad de pergaminos para tirárselos todos de golpe a Hermione, quien leía su copia de «Conferencias Internacionales desde el siglo II hasta el siglo XVIII», unos cuantos cayeron en Harry, quien se hallaba en medio de sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando la pila de pergaminos cayó en medio de la lectura de Hermione, la joven lanzó la primera mirada fulminante del día.

–Ronald Billus Weasley Pre...

–Ya, ya – la desafió Ron, de brazos cruzados –¿Qué harás¿Eh?

Hermione negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su lectura.

Ahora fue una almohada que le cayó encima.

Hermione apretó los dientes, y en un ágil movimiento sacó su varita e invocó un par de palabras en latín, provocando que un cerro de pergaminos dejaran enterrado a Ron.

Jack Stebbins dejó de rasgar sus pergaminos, y como si hubiese encontrado un cerro de galeones, se levantó toscamente de su asiento para hacerse de municiones en esta batalla.

La cuestión es que Stebbins no fue el único quien pensó en ello. Todos los estudiantes se levantaron bruscamente de sus asientos, causando un desorden total cuando incluso se empujaron las sillas.

Harry se levantó de su sitio, no con el afán de ir a tomar pergaminos, sino para evitar que lo aplastasen. Hubiese sido una cruel broma del destino haber escapado con vida de sirenas, licántropos, trolls, Snape con sus clases, acromántulas, basiliscos, y todas esas bestias peligrosas, como para que un grupo de estudiantes acabasen con su existencia por asfixia. Además su cuerpo aún tenía pequeñas heridas. Honestamente, más que pequeñas, Harry Potter estaba hecho plasta.

Hermione por su lado, se había levantado también, con la nariz metida en medio del desenlace de la batalla entre centauros y licántropos, con la verdadera duda de quién había ganado, y se alejaba del tumulto de estudiantes y bolitas de pergaminos voladoras.

Bryan Bradley se subió a algunas mesas, aprovechando su destreza de jugador, y al llegar donde más estaban alborotados, empujó indiscriminadamente a algunos estudiantes, incluyendo a Goldstein, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, pero seguro que no se dio cuenta; claro que no era cortés, pero el quidditch tampoco lo era, en especial cuando se le metía esas ansias de ganar. Al llegar a su último objetivo, Bradley empujó a Mandy Brocklehurst, quien hizo a un lado a Cormac McLaggen, quien pisó e hizo retroceder a Terry Boot, quien hizo retroceder bruscamente a Potter Harry, quien no mantuvo el equilibrio y tropezó bruscamente con Granger Hermione.

El libro de «Conferencias Internacionales desde el siglo II hasta el siglo XVIII» cayó con brusquedad al piso. Las aguas de la portada, que normalmente estaban calmadas, se agitaron al instante, mientras el navío hacía tambalear a sus ocupantes; del fondo del mar las sirenas salían a la superficie, boicoteaban y volvían a sumergirse.

Y la agilidad de Harry Potter con su cortesía superaba con creces a Bryan Bradley.

Hermione inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire, y mordiéndose el labio, susurraba palabras que Harry no comprendía. Aunque puede que haya sido que el cerebro se le nublase con esos finos dedos deslizándose en sus cabellos negros.

–...fermería porque esto ya es demasiado, te estás estropeando demasiado. ¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento tanto. Si no hubiese estado leyendo, me hubiese dado cuenta. Pero todo es culpa del estúpido de Ron, por andarme fastidiando, no debí hacer el hechizo de multiplicación de objetos, pero me enfadé demasiado.

–Tranqu…ilízate... Hermione – replicó Harry, y al instante soltó un ronco gemido.

–¡Oh, Harry¡Te he hecho daño¡No debiste usar tu cuerpo como amortiguador del mío! – Hermione se movió, sus caderas y fino vientre rozando contra el cuerpo de su amigo, provocándole que se escapase otro sonido parecido al primero.

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar, al sentir manos de Harry recorrerle lentamente la espalda, en lo que ella interpretó como un gesto cariñoso para calmarla de sus preocupaciones.

Ella descansó su frente en la de él, casi ronroneando de gusto, devolviendo las lentas caricias en el cabello. Para Hermione, el cabello de Harry siempre había sido tentador, ahora entendía por qué él tenía esa maña de pasarse la mano por el cabello. No era un vano intento de domarlo, sino de sentir su suavidad.

Arrastrándose.

Era humillante, sucio y doloroso.

Ron empujó el zapato de sabrá-Dios-quien-es para evitar que le pisaran los dedos. Y por más que gruñía, refunfuñaba y amenazaba, todos parecían ignorarlo. Así que al pelirrojo no le quedó más remedio que irse al piso, y deslizarse para salir del tumulto de estudiantes.

Ni que fuesen galeones lo que tuviese encima.

Ron volvió a anotar en su mente, por millonésima vez que no debía provocar a Hermione Granger, y a ver cuándo se le grababa y aprendía.

Aspirando una bocanada de aire, Ron se sintió más libre al deshacerse del pie de otra persona.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba diciendo en un susurro «No debo provocar a Hermione Jane Granger Puc…» cuando las palabras murieron en su boca al instante.

La imagen volvía a repetirse, sólo que ahora Harry estaba despierto... Ron arrugó el entrecejo haciendo una rara mueca... Y ella estaba completamente encima de él.

Iba a burlárseles al instante, pero cerró la boca apenas la volvió a abrir.

Debía dejarlos unos segundos más.

Ella debía darse cuenta. Harry es muchísimo mejor que ese estúpido ojos de cemento de Smith, que para rematar, pertenece a Slytherin.

Ron volvió a concentrarse en sus dos amigos tirados en el piso. Apenas percibió que Terry le estaba ensuciando la túnica con el zapato.

Y sería mejor que haga algo antes que sus amigos comiencen a formar ahí mismo la clase de Historia de la descendencia Potter-Granger en medio salón. Después de todo, estaba bien hacer más dinámica la clase, pero eso era el colmo.

–Hermione puede entrar a los cuartos de los chicos – dijo Ron, apoyando sus manos en el rostro y los codos en el piso.

La joven alzó la cabeza, y estuvo por lanzarle una fulminante mirada, pero pareció ganar el desgreñe total de los cabellos rojizos y el rostro lleno de polvo.

Levantándose de su sitio, Hermione se sentó en sus talones, acomodándose en el proceso sus faldas. Harry hizo otra mueca y por instinto se llevó una mano a su adolorida costilla. Rogaba que si antes no estaba fracturada, ahora no se la hubiese roto.

–¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Harry sentándose en el borde del escalón que separaba a los estudiantes del escritorio del profesor Binns.

–Creo que fue una manada de Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado – respondió casi riendo al reincorporarse y sentarse al extremo contrario de Harry.

El trío observó a los estudiantes entre los pergaminos voladores, incluso los prefectos de Ravenclaw, en especial Padma Patil quien molestaba a su gemela y a Lavender, quienes por primera vez dejaron Corazón de Bruja y se unieron al ataque.

Todos estaban envueltos en la revolución de papeles, una guerra de pergaminos que ocurrió en el salón de Historia de la Magia, y que el profesor Binns no estaba para atestiguar y contar a futuras generaciones.

Por un lado era lo mejor.

Esta guerra era muy divertida.

_Continuará..._


	4. La maldición de 7 años

**Sumario:** "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"

* * *

**Torno**

**Capítulo 004: La maldición de 7 años

* * *

**

Los alumnos fueron ingresando de a poco a la obscura mazmorra, y lo extraño de esta ocasión era la amplia sonrisa que se notaba en los rostros de la casa de Gryffindor, seguramente similares a los de Ravenclaw.

Una actitud claramente extraña para los pocos estudiantes de Slytherin que estaban en sus sitios, y entre sus murmuraciones comenzaron a divagar en que algo le harían al profesor Snape, lo cual sin duda se lo harían saber. Igual daba cualquier motivo, las primeras palabras de Snape siempre eran para restar puntos a Gryffindor.

Los ojos grises e intimidantes del joven de Slytherin clavaron su fulminante mirada, tan pedante como despectiva, silenciosamente amenazando a que ni se le ocurra rozarle la punta de la túnica.

Pero Hermione no se dejó amedrentar. Alzó la barbilla, mantuvo fija la mirada y, a paso más seguro, avanzó, no estando dispuesta a cederle el paso a Malfoy.

«Es él quien no quiere tocarme» pensó para sí misma la joven «Así que es él quien tiene que detenerse»

Los dientes del rubio parecieron hasta crujir al momento de detenerse abruptamente en la entrada de la mazmorra, mientras orgullosa y altiva, Hermione Granger pasaba.

Pero para Malfoy un Weasley era otro asunto.

Lanzando un gruñido de fastidio, Draco golpeó con el hombro al menor de los varones de la familia pelirroja. Ron lanzó un insulto y se vio obligado a retroceder por Goyle y Crabble, no porque les temiese, sino por el inmenso tamaño de los dos muchachos que siempre andaban detrás de Malfoy, quienes neciamente insistían en entrar los dos al mismo tiempo a la mazmorra.

– Y es de Slytherin también – le recriminó después Ron cuando estuviesen en sus sitios de siempre. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y lo miró confundida, hasta que Ron siguió aclarándole – Tu «querido» Jhon Smith

Hermione hubiese reído, por la actitud extraña del pelirrojo.

– La Casa no encasilla la personalidad – le hizo ver ella.

– ¡¡Claro que sí!! – refutó Ron – Todos los de Slytherin son unos malnacidos que sólo se preocupan por sí mismos y por tener los bolsillos llenos de galeones. ¿Es coincidencia que todos ellos vivan en mansiones?

– No puedes asegurar que todos vivan en mansiones sólo por uno. Además tampoco es cierto que sólo se preocupen por sí mismos. – Hermione agregó a sus siguientes palabras toda la mordacidad que pudo – ¿Quieres que te recuerde el «caso particular»?

Ron gruñó.

– A veces me pregunto por qué ella no nos dijo nada

Hermione suspiró profundamente avergonzada. No hubiese querido recordárselo, mucho menos en esa forma, pero muchas veces Ron lograba sacar todo lo malo en ella. Era como una constante pelea con ese hermano fastidioso que nunca tuvo.

– Quizá... – dijo Hermione un tanto dudosa, como para reparar su comentario anterior – Es muy probable que ella no estuviese enterada de nada. Y simplemente ocurrió.

Ron alzó una ceja en clara señal de incredulidad.

– Es mi hermana, lo sé perfectamente. Pero idiota no soy, Hermione – Ron lanzó un bufido, mientras buscaba su copia (que antes fue de Charlie) de Pociones Avanzadas, Nivel 14avo – Y menos me creo ese cuento de que ahora él era su tutor de Pociones. ¡Tutor¡Ja! Si te tiene a ti, Hermione. No creo que te hubieses negado, siendo lo cordial que eres con cualquiera que te pida ayuda, a un par de clases con Ginny.

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ron lo había hecho. La atacó entre líneas, y eso parecía dejarlo satisfecho. Si ella contestaba, Ron refutaría, y se encerrarían en ese horrible círculo vicioso de agresiones verbales que tanto disgustaba a Harry.

Hermione se mantuvo callada, mientras de reojo miraba a Harry con el codo sobre la base de la mesa y los dedos enredándose en los cabellos negros.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó al notarlo con el entrecejo sumamente fruncido.

Harry pareció dudarlo unos instantes. Y le señaló la cuarta línea de un largo y (por lo que parecía) complejo procedimiento para preparar una poción de transmisión de emociones.

– El «hervor de Nigel XII» es cuando provocas que la poción burbujee sólo con el humo de otro líquido. Nigel XII fue un mago que tenía mucho contacto con los muggles, y adoptó algunas de sus técnicas culinarias para aplicarlas a pociones experimentales. En el mundo de la magia es altamente respetado, pero quienes tomamos Estudios Muggles sabemos en qué se basaba.

– Sería la primera vez que aplicaríamos esta técnica – observó Harry y por unos instantes se relajó – Al menos esta vez no me tomará por sorpresa. Vi muchas veces a Tía Petunia derretir sus dulces a Baño María antes de colocarlas en los moldes.

Hermione se reacomodó en su asiento al instante en que Ron soltaba otro gruñido, signo inequívoco de que Snape entraba al salón de clases.

– Ya era hora de que acabasen las vacaciones – le echó una gélida mirada a los estudiantes de Gryffindor y sus ojos se achicaron, como buscando un extraño motivo – ¿Recién están viendo Encantamientos Estimulantes¿O qué demonios comieron en el desayuno?

Los jóvenes se incorporaron, e hicieron hasta lo inhumanamente imposible para borrar la satisfacción de sus rostros. De inmediato el profesor reparó en algo.

– Hay muchos asientos vacíos en este sitio, lo cual indica que muchos de sus compañeros están holgazaneando, y al mismo tiempo haciéndome perder el tiempo.

Severus Snape dio unos pasos más hacia delante, y se cruzó de brazos al voltear en el preciso instante en que un grupo de 5 muchachos entraban tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Con muy mala suerte.

–Restaré dos puntos a la casa de Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes, porque entran cuando demonios le viene la gana.

Todos voltearon a ver a los cinco muchachos, quienes usaron de todo el dominio posible para mantenerse callados. Incluso ni esbozaron una sonrisa cuando ocho muchachos de Slytherin hicieron su aparición por la entrada de la mazmorra. Todos ya conocían a Severus Snape.

Ron se contuvo enormemente porque su gruñido de fastidio no resonara en el intenso silencio de la prisión que les resultaba la clase de Pociones.

El rostro sonrojado de Smith estaba entre los estudiantes de Slytherin que llegaron tarde, y hubiese pasado desapercibido si se hubiese mantenido como todos sus demás compañeros, altivo y burlón, y no como se mostraba, avergonzado y cabizbajo.

Como si en el fondo lamentaba terriblemente ser parte de tremenda injusticia.

Hermione sonrió porque hasta Ron pareció notarlo. Ella se percató que el pelirrojo soltó una bocanada de aire, y hasta los músculos de su cuello se relajaron visiblemente.

Notando el gesto de Hermione, Ron le hizo la silenciosa pregunta de por qué se estaba sonriendo en pleno inicio de tortura.

Hermione se encogió de hombros e hizo todo el disimulo por parecer normal.

– Página 782, Pociones Emotivas. Y antes de que alguien me venga con la ridícula expresión de que esto es una asquerosa poción de amor, les saco desde ya de su estúpido error. Las Pociones Emotivas son realizadas para transmitir sus emociones cuando la estén preparando.

Snape se volvió al pizarrón y comenzó a garabatear los ingredientes. Siempre lo hacía, aunque estuviesen en los libros. Mientras escribía, seguía hablando, dando una demostración del dominio de hablar de un tema mientras escribía otro.

–Así que a estas alturas de la vida, me enteraré de cuántos de ustedes odian esta clase, cuántos odian al profesor – las siguientes palabras que dijo Snape fue con un notable tono de asco – E incluso cuántos de ustedes están enamorados, hasta de quién lo están.

Hermione sintió un latir acelerado en su corazón. Y no era porque estuviese enamorada de su profesor de Pociones.

– Técnicamente, la poción absorbe todo lo que tienen en la mente en el momento en que están preparándola. Con una destreza total, es incluso utilizada en San Mungo por magos especializados, por supuesto, cuando tienen que calmar a un paciente. Se la mantiene en frascos transparentes, y el color del líquido denota las emociones. Sólo quien prepara una poción negra, es un inepto. Una Poción Emotiva Negra es completamente inservible.

Harry se percató en un gráfico del libro, en el cual un mago prendía fuego a un frasco de líquido negro.

– ¿Y si las emociones cambian en la persona luego de realizada la poción? – preguntó una voz varonil que hubiese resultado hasta hermosa, sino fuera por el arrastre de sus palabras.

En otro caso Severus Snape hubiese castigado a quien lo hubiese interrumpido. Pero existía algo peor en el pelo grasiento que hacerse la vista gorda de todo lo que hacían los de Slytherin.

Snape se volvió hacia la clase, dejando de escribir en la pizarra.

– Excelente pregunta, señor Malfoy. Antes de responderle, le concedo 10 puntos a su casa por su magnífica observación.

Lo peor era ser mudo testigo del privilegiado trato que le daba a Draco.

Y como si nada hubiese pasado, el hombre se volvió a escribir en el pizarrón los ingredientes de la poción que iban a realizar.

– La poción se mantiene en constante sincronización con su creador. Algunos familiares y cercanos de los aurores hacen que la preparen, para mantener una constante observación de cómo se encuentra el Auror. Un repentino secamiento de la botella, significa fallecimiento. Un gris, etapa de depresión en el caso que el líquido se mantenga quieto, si se agita en forma de remolinos significa confusión.

Lavender se emocionó extrañamente, como si de pronto estuviesen hablando de algo que ella conocía a la perfección.

Snape terminó de escribir todos los ingredientes para la poción y se volvió hacia la clase.

–Leer la «Poción Emotiva» no es sencillo. Así que no se fíen en las estupideces que dicen esas porquerías de revistas juveniles.

La clara directa provocó que Brown aprisionara los puños, y hasta parecía querer contestarle.

Casi quince minutos antes que terminase la clase, Snape agregó sus bruscas observaciones al sonido de calderos burbujeantes.

–¿Acaso no sabe qué demonios es Hervor de Nigel XII, señor Thomas? – Snape refutó fastidiado, y sin pensarlo dos veces dio su veredicto – A este paso provocará que el salón esté envuelto en una neblina negra, y su poción no servirá ni para limpiar los pisos de los baños. Cinco puntos menos a su casa, y al final del día lo espero para que comience nuevamente la poción.

Snape se volteó y Dean alzó una mano en dirección a Seamus, como para detenerlo. Finnigan masculló montones de maldiciones contra el profesor.

Dean Thomas extrañamente se pasó el resto de la clase sonriendo.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho mientras aprovechaba otra recriminación de Snape lejos de ellos, para hablarle a Harry.

–¿Le pusiste los polvos de diente de lagarto a los tres minutos de ponerla a Hevor de Nigel XII?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, y ella supo con ese gesto que Harry recién se enteraba de ese procedimiento.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, buscando en su mente cómo solucionar el paso antes de que Snape fuese al puesto de ellos, cuando de reojo ella notó que algo buscaba llamar su atención.

Al volver la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, descubrió a Smith haciéndole señas.

–¿No puede esperarse a que acaben las clases? – masculló Ron, tapándose la nariz con una mano, mientras que con la libre trataba que su poción no se pegara al fondo del caldero pequeño que estaba sobre otro más grande

El joven le sonrió a Hermione y la saludó animosamente.

Hermione devolvió con una sonrisa el breve saludo, y luego retornó su atención en Harry, quien estaba con la mirada fija y firme hacia su poción.

–Sí, sí le puse polvo de diente de lagarto. Tres pizcas ¿No?

Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia un lado, para darle una mirada fugaz a la poción de Harry. Y no sabía si sentirse decepcionada porque le estaba engañando o molesta porque intentaba ocultarle la verdad.

La poción de Harry era un completo desastre inservible.

Cuando Snape se acercaba a la última fila, la campana se escuchó a lo lejos, dando por terminada la clase.

–Coloquen sus pociones en los frascos. Y no es necesario que le coloquen el nombre. Sabré a quien pertenece. Las calificaciones las tendrán en la siguiente semana, con su poción. Y lo mejor que pueden hacer es echarla al desagüe – Snape clavó una profunda mirada gélida a Parvati – O sino entregársela a su parejita para que sepa el preciso instante en que dejará de quererlo.

Al salir, Jhon Smith aprovechó que Hermione y sus amigos entregan sus pociones para él entregar la suya propia. Y era obvio que buscaba hablar con Hermione antes de la siguiente clase.

Ron aceleró el paso, silenciosamente buscando que sus compañeros le imitaran.

El pelirrojo aprovechó que ya estaban fuera de las mazmorras para darle alcance a Seamus y a Dean, para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer: despotricar contra Snape.

–¡Qué injusto! Acabas de llegar a Hogwarts y el grasiento te sale con estas cosas –

–Nunca ha sido justo con nosotros – le apoyó Seamus irritado – Tenía que haberle dicho sus cuantas verdades y entonces le hubiese hecho salir tentáculos...

–Llegar desde San Mungo y que Snape me quite puntos, primero por entrar tarde a clases, y luego por la poción, es la mejor manera de sentirme vivo. – Interrumpió Dean – Por cierto ¿Por qué no me avisaron que habían cambiado los cuartos?

–No hubo tiempo – se justificó Seamus – Al menos, igual ibas a visitar la enfermería.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, confundido. Seamus le explicó:

– Nos demoramos porque tuvimos que llevarlo a la enfermería. Chocó con ese raro muro y se partió la nariz. – Ron le miró el rostro a Dean y no le encontró rastro de herida alguna. –Sí, la señora Pomfrey es sensacional. Aunque le justificáramos a Snape el por qué, no teníamos pruebas.

–Ni aunque a Dean se le estuviese saliendo el cerebro, Snape les hubiese creído – contestó Ron, y los otros dos soltaron una risa apoyando sus palabras.

De pronto el pelirrojo se percató que sus dos amigos no le seguían, y se volvió hacia ellos para buscarlos.

Lo que halló no le gustó nada.

Hermione estaba presentándole a Harry al odioso tipo de los ojos de cemento. Y el cretino tenía el descaro de reírse mientras Harry estaba más incómodo que nunca, por eso vaciló antes de presionarle con fuerza la mano.

Ron compadeció enormemente a su mejor amigo.

Por unos instantes estuvo dudoso, de ir a brindarle apoyo moral, y alejar a ojos de cemento fuera de escena.

Pero por otro lado, quizá no le haría (mucho) daño a Harry ver que podía perder a Hermione (y si Harry la perdía, por Merlín que Ron le daría un buen puñete para partirle la cara)

Decidido, Ron siguió a Dean y Seamus hasta la siguiente clase de Transformaciones. Después de todo, unos segundos de tortura no le vendrían mal a Harry, para que así saboree lo que tendrá el resto de su existencia si no se movía rápido y atrapaba a Hermione, para convencerla de no alejarse de él.

Ron rió con ganas.

Se sintió como el cupido de la relación, una confesión a Harry, otra a Hermione, y seguro que provocaría que los dos estuviesen pegados por la boca en lo que resta del año.

Una idea muy tentadora, y un tanto asquerosa al mismo tiempo. Pero así es el amor que les había golpeado a esos dos. Ron los miró, y decidió que el tal Smith «mal-tercio-cara-de-babosa-repugnante» estaba de más.

«Que le aproveche lo poco que tiene con Hermione» pensó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. «Harry la tiene más ganada. Él siempre gana»

* * *

El ambiente era fresco y cautivador. Un suave sonido rompía con la quietud del sitio, y extrañamente le agregaba más calma.

Un color blanquecino inundaba el aire, como si la luz de la luna se infiltraba por millones de agujeros de una pared cercana.

Y la voz llamándolo.

Harry se reincorporó, siendo consciente en ese instante que había estado acostado. Al sentarse, sintió que estaba en una nube.

Parpadeó algunas veces e instintivamente buscó los lentes para ponérselos. Tardó poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, y apenas un poco más en darse cuenta que no necesitaba las gafas.

–¿Me vas a seguir dejando en la espera? – preguntó, su labio inferior sobresaliendo. – Agonizo por ti, y no quieres darle fin a mi sufrimiento. No es justo que me hagas esto.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, para visualizarla mejor. No era que no la reconociera, los bucles castaños cayendo sin orden alguno sobre su pecho y espalda, los ojos castaños, ahora brillantes por lágrimas a punto de derramar, la mano cerca del corazón... características que nadie más tenía y que para Harry, la volvía más encantadora y única.

– No me quieres – le dijo suavemente. No sonaba acusatoria, pero sí profundamente afectada – Si me quisieras, no me harías esto.

Harry no podía responderle. Parecía completamente hipnotizado por las largas piernas que se veían, mientras Hermione estaba sentada sobre sus talones.

–Pero yo sí te amo, Harry – le dijo Hermione, colocando sus manos en el borde de la pequeña blusa blanca que dejaba en total descubrimientos sus muslos. Decidida, Hermione pasó la tela sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su desnudez total.

–Hermione... yo... no...

–No lo digas – Hermione tomó al joven de los hombros, y recostándose en la cama, lo obligó a colocarse sobre ella. – No digas nada ahora. Sólo... hazme el amor, Harry. Quiero ser tuya, entregarte todo de mí.

Y para mayor referencia de sus palabras, envolvió las piernas alrededor del joven, aprisionándolo.

Con nervios, Harry posó sus labios sobre la barbilla de la joven, dándole suaves mordiscos, murmurándole palabras que ni él mismo comprendía, pero parecía que a ella la hacían dichosa, lo declaraba el temblor de su suave piel.

–Te amo, Harry – murmuró Hermione, deslizando sus dedos por la espalda – Amo tu cabello negro, tus fornidos brazos, adoro tus ojos de plata.

Harry levantó el rostro, y vio un espejo frente a ellos, mostrándole a Hermione abrazando, suspirando y besando el cuello de un joven que no usaba lentes, y cuyo color de ojos se estaba volviendo un cruel tormento.

Quiso gritar, pero el sonido se quedó atragantado en su garganta, negándose a salir. Hermione notó su terrible cambio, y lo tomó del rostro, pidiéndole que le hablara.

– Harry… ¡Oh! Harry ¿Qué te sucede? Harry, por favor, Harry, te lo suplico.

–Llévelo a la enfermería. En este preciso instante. Señor Weasley, tómelo por los brazos.

–Sí, profesora McGonagall.

–Está reaccionando, esperen un momento, no lo muevan, tiene unas heridas en las costillas.

Harry parpadeó al instante, tratando de acostumbrarse al cambio de ambiente, que parecía más oscuro en comparación con la habitación anterior llena de luz.

–¿Y cómo sabes que Harry tiene heridas en las costillas? – preguntó Parvati con una risita mal disimulada.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

–Señor Potter, vaya inmediatamente a la enfermería.

Hasta ese instante Harry se percató que tenía la boca abierta, como si hubiese deseado lanzar un grito.

–Me encuentro bien – Harry replicó con voz ronca.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie frente a él y, sin siquiera tocarlo, hizo que la mirara fijamente.

–No se lo estoy preguntando. Se lo estoy ordenando.

Harry se volvió entonces a Ron, notándolo preocupado y asustadizo, luego se volvió hacia Hermione, encontrándola mordiéndose el labio inferior con bastante fuerza y las manos aprisionándose en los hombros de él.

Detrás de ella visualizó a Draco Malfoy, aparentemente ignorando el espectáculo y escribiendo en un pergamino. Y dos asientos más atrás, mirándolo fijamente como la mayoría de los estudiantes, se encontraba Smith, de brazos cruzados, como la cabeza apoyada en la pared de la esquina.

Harry se acomodó los lentes, y al hacerlo, sintió el helado sudor recorrerle el rostro.

–Weasley, tome al señor Potter y llévelo a la enfermería.

–No es necesario – dijo Harry, levantándose de su asiento – Aún puedo caminar.

Minerva McGonagall quedó unos instantes en silencio. Luego se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una pose de «ni se te ocurra contradecirme».

–Señorita Granger, acompañe al señor Potter a la enfermería – Pero el terco de Harry se volvió hacia la profesora, quien ya se había previsto esta actitud – Sólo para asegurarnos de que llegará.

Hermione se levantó sin dudarlo ni un instante, y fue detrás de Harry, siguiéndolo sin mirar a nadie.

Pero Harry no pudo evitarlo. Clavó brevemente los ojos en Smith quien mantenía la mirada al frente, casi en actitud desafiante, como en reproche por meterse en su raro sueño, y luego Harry se concentró en salir del salón de Transformaciones.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto a la enfermería, y cuando la señora Pomfrey vio a Harry, casi suspiró de alivio.

La señora Pomfrey le hizo variadas preguntas a Harry, las que respondía Hermione, sin poder evitar fulminar a Harry cada vez que hacía referencia a que no tomaba los medicamentos ni se aplicaba las pociones.

–Muchacho necio – refutó la mujer, ordenándose que se sentara en la cama cercana a la ventana del lado derecho – Tengo aquí una pomada que te curará mucho más rápido y efectivamente. Quédate quieto por una vez en tu vida.

Al salir la mujer hacia otro compartimiento, Hermione no pudo evitar darle un pellizco en el brazo, y luego aprisionarlo entre sus brazos, hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama.

Harry por unos instantes quedó con la mente en la nada, despejando dolorosamente la realidad de los sueños, por más raros que estos fuesen.

Y al final sólo atinó a decir lo más acorde a la ocasión.

–Gracias por cumplir la maldición.

_Continuará..._


	5. Sin Magia

**¡¡Felices Fiestas!! Millones de disculpas por la demora en este y los otros proyectos, y es una promesa que siguen en pie, aunque demore, los terminaré todos.**

**Sumario:** _"Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"_

* * *

**Torno**

**Capítulo 005: Sin magia**

* * *

No lo había visto moverse en cinco minutos.

Hermione volvió la vista del gran libro que estaba leyendo, regresando a la página anterior, intentando impregnarse en la lectura, aunque su prioridad es otra y por ello le es difícil retener alguna otra idea por más de 3 palabras seguidas.

– _¿Estás dormido? –_ preguntó Hermione al levantar de manera ligera los ojos de la hoja, sus palabras sonaron demasiado suaves, como si con ellas lo sacudiese con brusquedad. Harry abrió los ojos en respuesta, recibiendo de parte de ella una fulminante mirada antes de insistir con un tono de voz un poco más elevado. – ¿Por qué no duermes?

– Ve a clases, Hermione. Te aseguro que estoy bien.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza al instante, y fingió concentrarse lo que leía, volviendo a retroceder las páginas para retomar la idea.

– No hasta que te vea durmiendo.

– Hermione, no tengo sueño.

Ella fingió no escucharlo por unos instantes, y al ver que Harry hacía el gesto de sentarse, bastó otra mirada reprobatoria para hacerlo desistir.

– La señora Pomfrey dijo que tus niveles de energía mágica están muy bajos, y que no has dormido lo suficiente, además tu cuerpo presenta cansancio físico y mental en un aproximado de cuarenta y ocho horas. Honestamente, Harry ¿No has podido dormir bien o acaso **no has dormido** en lo absoluto?

Harry maldijo en voz baja los nuevos conjuros de diagnóstico mágico mientras notaba en su brazo la marca dejada por la varita de la señora Pomfrey. La mujer quedó en traerle un pergamino detallando todos sus males, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese momento con Hermione. Él conocía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

Intentando ignorar deliberadamente las preguntas, Harry soltó lo que pasaba en su cabeza esos instantes.

– Yo no sabía que un mago podía perder sus poderes – dijo tratando de fingir toda la tranquilidad posible al momento que se volvía hacia la pared. Harry Potter sabía montones de cosas pero ignoraba más. Aunque había algo que él deseaba saber con ansias.

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y se sentó en la cama. Harry no se percató de esto hasta que sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de ella y automáticamente lo hizo volverse hacia la joven para no darle la espalda.

– No puedes hacer magia ¿verdad?

La pregunta salió de los labios de ella con tanta honestidad y preocupación que hicieron sobresaltar a Harry quien quedó sin una pizca de aliento para responderle. En la mente del joven sólo se mezclaban palabras sueltas tales como «¿Cuándo¿Por qué¿Y si acaso...¿Cómo...?»

Las ideas no terminaban de concretarse en la mente de Harry, su tardía respuesta provocó que Hermione suspirara profundamente y se llevara el libro a su pecho, aferrándose con fuerza a ello.

– Seguramente que es algo temporal – le afirmó ella con voz temblorosa – Estoy buscando en este libro de medicina mágica y hay poca información respecto a ello. Te prometo que iré a la hora del almuerzo a la biblioteca.

Harry sintió que su conciencia se estrujaba lenta y dolorosamente, Hermione estaba preocupada por él más que él mismo, y no es que a él no le interese repentinamente quedarse sin poderes mágicos. A menos que salga el gemelo perdido de Voldemort con ganas de desarmarlo molécula por molécula, ahí tendría algo de qué preocuparse.

Pero ahora la principal preocupación de Harry es otra.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una masculina voz que provocó que Harry aprisionara los dientes. Hermione se volvió hacia el joven y apenas sonrió en señal de saludo y agradecimiento. – Veo que estás un poco delicado, Harry. Espero que te mejores.

– Sólo tengo un problema de cansancio, lo que imagino que los muggles le denominarían _«estrés mental»_– dijo el otro, intentando desaparecer la rigidez en el tono de su voz.

– ¡Ah¡Ello! – exclamó el visitante mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos y de la nada aparecían un par de pergaminos. – Bueno, ya que estarás en reposo, podrías echarle una leída a la tarea de la siguiente semana, aunque McGonagall dijo que preguntaría a la señora Pomfrey sobre tu estado de salud...

Conforme hablaba, el joven hizo aparecer un tintero, una pluma y anotó algunas cosas.

Harry aprisionó las manos bajo las sábanas y Hermione se percató de esto. Y él se percató que ella se percató. Harry apenas había abierto la boca para decir algo cuando Hermione se le adelantó por milésimas de segundos.

– Estoy tan agradecida por tu consideración para Harry, sólo que quizá... si te pediría que evitaras hacer magia delante de él, nos harías un enorme favor.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja a lo que Harry le pareció al más estúpido estilo Malfoy, siendo esto peor que una patada en la boca del estómago.

– ¿Problemas de déficit mágico? – Hermione miró brevemente desde su mejor amigo hasta el otro joven, casi no pudo mantener la mirada en ninguno de los dos, con el primero por haber cometido la imprudencia de comentar algo que quizá Harry no quería que se enterasen, y con el segundo la confianza que le inspiraba a pesar del _«alma de Slytherin»_ que Ron le achacaba y con ello todos los defectos del mundo.

– Algo así – respondió Harry con demasiada lentitud.

– Todos pasamos por ello alguna vez. Yo también lo sufrí, hace tiempo, pero es algo temporal. Todo es cuestión de reposo y tomar esas cosas raras llamadas medicinas.

Harry se visualizó más relajado ante sus palabras y Hermione sonrió ligeramente más confiada.

– Lo que siempre me ha llevado a preguntarme – dijo el de ojos grises mientras se paseaba hasta llegar al frasco que estaba en la mesa adjunta a Harry – ¿Con tanta magia por qué demonios no hacen estas medicinas con agradable sabor?

– Lo que sucede es que cualquier agente que modifique el sabor también conlleva el riesgo de modificar sus propiedades curativas – dijo Hermione en un tono que casi podía sonar a defensa.

Los dos jóvenes en la habitación sonrieron al mismo tiempo por la forma de contestar de Hermione, aunque esto fue una milésima de segundo puesto que el de ojos verdes frunció el entrecejo y el otro atinó a reaccionar de la misma manera ante las expresiones del pelirrojo, sonreír descaradamente.

Hermione pensó que en el fondo tenían algo en común, y Harry, sabiendo lo que ella prensaba (en especial por la forma cariñosa en que ella miraba al de ojos grises) atinó a aprisionar las sábanas, sintiendo una desagradable sensación de vacío.

Harry no tenía nada que ver con _él, _y de ser posible para su propio bienestar, que _él_ desapareciese en menos de lo que conlleva decir _Wingardium leviosa..._ aunque pensándolo bien, Harry no debió siquiera pensar en ello, con lo complicado que le resultó pronunciarlo. El recordar que no pudo elevar aquella pluma no lo puso de mejor ánimo.

Ron asomó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa que se quedó congelada ante el cuadro que vio.

– Pensé en... – Ron comenzó, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo al ver al _amiguito_ de Hermione presente –...traerte la tarea.

Eso ni su tía Muriel se lo creería.

Ron se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y antes de decir algo más se cruzó de brazos miró con atención al muchacho de Slytherin. El pelirrojo apenas abrió la boca cuando apareció la señora Pomfrey, mirando ceñudamente a todos, en especial a Harry, como si fuese el principal culpable.

–A estas alturas deberían saber que esto no es San Mungo y que las visitas están restringidas en horarios de clases – les regañó al momento que colocaba las manos en la cadera. – Más aún que no permito más de un visitante por paciente.

Ron se encogió ligeramente de hombros, e iba a responderle cuando otro se le adelantó:

– En ese caso nos retiramos – replicó el muchacho, su voz no tan despreocupada como antes, e incluso con un leve matiz de temblor. Quizá por impulso o imprudencia, tomó de la mano a Hermione al halarla hacia él provocando que la chica Granger soltara un agudo chillido – R... este.. Weasley ha tenido poco tiempo para platicar con Ha... Potter

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y sus ojos grises se posaron en Harry, quien no quitó la mirada de Hermione.

– Pero yo...

–Ve a ponerte al día en las clases que te saltaste por mi culpa, Hermione – dijo Harry desviando la mirada hacia la señora Pomfrey y reclamando su atención – Mientras más rápido me recupere, más pronto saldré de aquí ¿Verdad?

Esto irremediablemente trajo la atención de la enfermera de Hogwarts.

–¿Se siente mal, señor Potter? – Hermione escuchó decir al momento de abandonar la habitación casi a rastras.

A unos metros alejados de la enfermería, Hermione se soltó del muchacho y le buscó la mirada, que el otro casi le rehuía de manera automática.

–Debiste quedarte en la enfermería a que te revisaran – le dijo ella al ver inútiles sus intentos porque la viese – ¿No tendrás escalofríos o algo por el estilo?

El otro atinó a encogerse de hombros mientras se metía las manos entre los bolsillos de la túnica seguramente para calentarlas.

–Quizá solamente fue un aire helado de pánico. La enfermería nunca me ha gustado.

Hermione abrió la boca para soltar un automático «A Harry tampoco» pero se contuvo y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar sus palabras.

–Si gustas, te acompaño luego de clases para prestarte mis apuntes. No son tan buenos como lo serían si fuesen tuyos, pero probablemente en algo te ayudarían.

Hermione sonrió profundamente agradecida y asintió, intentando concentrarse en sus estudios, inconscientemente pensando que faltaba poco o nada para los exámenes finales y que no pensaba en defraudar a McGonagall aunque la profesora hubiese insistido en que ella, junto a Harry y Ron, bien podrían ser exonerados. Hermione se había negado rotundamente al instante y Ron había querido asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente.

–Entonces nos vemos en la Sala Común – le dijo el muchacho, acercándose a ella para aterrizarla de sus recuerdos.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

– No puedo entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin – dijo ella haciendo sonrojar al otro en un instante. – Y honestamente no serías bien recibido en la de Gryffindor. Es una estupidez, al final de cuentas...esto de dividir a los alumnos por casas – se apresuró en decir, como si con ello el impacto de las palabras fuese menos

–Sí... lo había olvidado – agregó el joven metido en sus propios pensamientos, luego sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió – No hay problema, tendremos mucho por delante.

Hermione alzó instintivamente la mirada y el otro se apresuró a agregar:

– Para ponerte al día en las 3 clases que te saltaste... aunque no es mucho considerando que la de McGonagall ya casi terminaba.

Hermione volvió a asentir, comenzando a sentirse confusa y nerviosa. Había algo en la forma de mirar en él que le provocaba...

De repente la joven sintió las heladas manos posarse una en cada mejilla, haciéndola estremecer y levantarle el rostro al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando él iba a decir (o hacer) algo, Hermione siente un empujón tosco y por impulso se volvió hacia atrás, rompiendo todo contacto físico con el muchacho de ojos grises.

– ¡¡Maldición, Ronald!! – recriminó la menor de los Weasley, y debía estar muy enfadada para llamarlo por el nombre completo.

– Me he tropezado y he chocado contra ti– dijo el otro con cinismo y reproche al mismo tiempo – Y no vengas a maldecir, jovencita.

–Aún no lo he hecho en verdad ¿Quieres ver? – dijo Ginny con fiereza al momento en que hacía el gesto de sacar la varita desde el interior de su túnica.

–Si te atreves a siquiera pronunciar un hechizo en mi contra, te castigaré. Soy prefecto, por si lo has olvidado – dijo Ron ignorando si como tal tiene el derecho de castigar a los alumnos – Además, no es mi culpa que andes de malas pulgas por tus peleas con tu...

–Cuidado con lo que dices – los orbes castaños de la pelirroja brillaron en clara amenaza al interrumpirlo.

Hermione negó en silencio mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

– ¡Hey¡Hermione¡Espera! – dijo Ron dejando de reclamarle a Ginny, para seguramente tomarla a ella de reemplazo.

Ginny se volvió hacia el muchacho con el que estaba Hermione, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda por lo que obviamente interrumpió sin desearlo. La pelirroja ya tenía demasiado en sus propios asuntos con su _tutor_ como para involucrarse en los de Hermione, además quedaría en ridículo, tal como lo está haciendo Ron al meterse en donde no le llaman.

– Lamento mucho lo sucedido – dijo Ginny, y luego de forma automática frunció el entrecejo intrigada – Disculpa, pero... ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho extendió la mano para presentarse... otra vez.

* * *

Apenas transcurrió un par de horas y Harry estaba terriblemente tentado de invocar su escoba para salir por una de las ventanas de la enfermería. Y lo hubiese hecho, sin tan solo pudiese hacerlo.

El joven se pasó las manos por el rostro y luego aprisionó su cabello negro, pareciendo que quisiera arrancárselo desde la raíz.

Sentía que los ojos le ardían y apenas podía estar de pie, además de la profunda taquicardia que él estaba seguro de sufrir.

En la mesa adjunta a su cama de la enfermería una pequeña imitación de lechuza agitó fuertemente sus alas, signo inequívoco de que Harry debía tomar una de las medicinas mágicas que la señora Pomfrey le había dejado, reemplazando todas las anteriores, para ver si definitivamente a él se le ocurría la _gran idea _de que _solamente tomándolas_ se recuperaría.

Harry tomó el frasco de la pócima, fue hasta el lavadero del baño adjunto y, calculando aproximadamente media taza – que era lo que debía de tomar – la desechó por el tubo de desagüe.

Luego abrió la llave para enjuagarse el rostro, de paso para que el agua se lleve todo signo de su acción.

Harry dejó el frasco junto a la réplica de lechuza, que hace rato había dejado de moverse, y se tumbó en la cama.

Le pareció una eternidad cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, pero los ánimos de Harry se fueron a las mazmorras a hacerle compañía a Snape cuando vio a la señora Pomfrey entrar con un cofre y una varita mágica.

– Ábrame esta caja – dijo la señora extendiendo las manos con los objetos hacia Harry, quien por impulso alargó la mano y forzó la cerradura del cofre – No, hombre. Con magia.

–Pero yo no...

–Ya sé lo que le pasa, muchacho, estoy evaluando los resultados de la pócima que debió tomarse.

Lo dijo mirándolo acusadoramente, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento. Harry creyó que trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable y confesar.

Tomando la varita, y aún sabiendo los resultados, Harry la blandió murmurando una palabra sencilla que al mismo tiempo le acarició el alma.

La señora Pomfrey frunció el entrecejo, diciendo cosas para sí misma, a pesar de que Harry no le hubiese escuchado aunque le estuviese gritando.

–Quizá sea la varita mágica – finalizó la enfermera – No todas se adaptan a cualquier mago.

Ella malinterpretó el motivo del decaimiento de Harry, y pensando que le había dado prontas esperanzas, se marchó no sin antes recordarle que al día siguiente, a la misma hora, debía volver a tomar media taza de la misma poción.

Harry asintió mecánicamente, pensando a lo lejos que volvería a hacer lo mismo que momentos atrás, mientras la mayor parte de su ser aceptaba su triste realidad.

Extraña mucho a Hermione.

* * *

La madrugada del viernes Hermione iba decididamente a la enfermería.

No es que ella hubiese evitado ir allí con el claro propósito de ignorar a Harry, ni mucho menos abandonarlo a su suerte ahora que él estaba imposibilitado de hacer magia.

El tiempo había pasado volando en esos últimos días mientras ella armaba los resúmenes de las lecciones, alternando sus propios deberes de Prefecta, ignorando los constantes gruñidos de Ron y sus inesperadas interrupciones con el _amiguito de Slytherin_, tal como el pelirrojo llamaba a Smith.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza en señal de reproche. Sin darse cuenta estaba armando la plática en su mente para relatarle con lujos de detalles a Harry, porque sencillamente Harry **va a recibirla.**

A ella no va a venirle, a estas alturas de la existencia, con el cuento de que se siente desvalido e indigno por seguir sin sus poderes mágicos y por ello no permite las visitas de nadie. Como si lo que le pasase a Harry fuese un virus mortal y contagioso.

Y, pensando de paso en armarle un cronograma de estudios para cuando Harry salga de la enfermería, Hermione no se percató de que casi chocaba con otro estudiante hasta que él habló primero, casi en un susurro.

–_¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_

Hermione sobresaltó por la pregunta y por el hecho de encontrárselo a tan altas horas. Casi instintivamente esperaba encontrarse a Ron lanzando el pretexto de que Trelawney le había pronosticado su muerte en ese momento y que él iba simplemente a verificarlo.

El joven solamente descansó en ella su mirada plateada, luego, como siguiendo un impulso o deseo, le extendió la mano a la muchacha.

Hermione miró por breves instantes hacia la enfermería y estuvo a punto de negarse a la inusual invitación. Pero se repitió mentalmente por centésima vez en esos días dejar ir a Harry.

Y tomó al joven de la mano, para irse con él.

_Continuará..._


	6. Verde grisáceo

**Sumario:** "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"

* * *

**Torno  
Capítulo 006: Verde grisáceo**

* * *

La Torre de Astronomía siempre tuvo su encanto para Hermione, en especial porque desde un sitio un tanto oculto podía visualizar la belleza que rodea a Hogwarts sin ser vista. De hecho, era el lugar preferido de aquellos amantes jóvenes que se citan para no ser vistos o molestados por el resto de los compañeros o profesores.

Hermione inconscientemente se sintió culpable porque por un lado anhelaba estar con _otra persona_ en circunstancias más especiales, (sintiendo por ello al mismo tiempo que estaba traicionándolo) y por otro lado volvía a repetirse como una letanía que debe dejarlo en libertad.

La fría brisa que le azotó en el rostro la hizo estremecerse. Su acompañante decidió entonces protegerla cubriéndola con su capa que se quitó en esos precisos instantes. Pero no la soltó, sino que la mantuvo rodeada con su brazo.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, y por extraño que pareciera, esto no incomodaba a los jóvenes, sino que le daba un aire especial a la ocasión, aunque cada uno de ellos estaba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione sonreía recordando todas las veces cuando ella volvía su rostro para encontrarse con dos ojos verdes, descubriendo en ellos que su dueño pensaba exactamente igual que ella. Casi parecía que ambos se comunicaban telepáticamente y eso de cierta manera los alejaba de los demás.

En el fondo Hermione admitió que extraña demasiado a Harry, y si no fuera porque el joven que la acompaña tiene ese _aire de Harry,_ ahora mismo estuviese en la enfermería, hechizando la puerta de la misma para que nadie entrase y entonces...

Y entonces... ¿Qué?

El que ella sienta aquello no implica que automáticamente Harry vaya a corresponderle. De hecho, la simple idea de que eso sucediera le daba a Hermione una sensación de ser protagonista de una novela rosa en que los mejores amigos de un momento a otro descubren que son mitades que encajan perfectamente y que nada ni nadie en el mundo podrán separarlos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Una ilusión hermosa, pero que no deja de ser más que eso, una ilusión.

Por esto, recomenzar a escribir una historia con otra persona, más real y cercana, era lo más verdadero que Hermione sentía. No un inalcanzable como Harry y su terrible manía de alejarla de su existencia cada vez más, sólo porque ella le había ocultado un secreto, ahora ni tan secreto porque hasta Ron estaba enterado.

La joven Granger no sabía qué es lo que más le dolía: el alejamiento de Harry hacia ella o que él esté conscientemente sacándola de ella sin opción a retornar. En el fondo Hermione deseaba que Harry actúe más como Jhon, quien, sin interesarle la mala cara de Ron, siempre quiere estar con ella.

De haber sospechado que Harry actuaría así luego de la derrota de Voldemort y se desharía de ella de esa forma tan brusca, Hermione casi hubiese ayudado a sobrevivir a aquel que muchos detestan nombrar, con tal de permanecer unos instantes más junto a Harry.

Una idea verdaderamente egoísta, nada acorde con ella, cuando justamente Hermione sabe más que nadie cuánto mal había hecho el mago tenebroso, siendo la principal víctima el propio unigénito Potter, a quien Hermione dejará ir, probablemente con Harry sabiendo su más profundo secreto.

Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que Harry debió acertadamente deducirlo, y a él no le gustó lo que descubrió.

Fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos. Fue cuando comenzó a repetirse que, para no ver a un incómodo Harry diciéndole un doloroso «Gracias, pero no te veo de igual manera», lo iba a dejar, incluso antes de haberlo tenido.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que Hermione alzó la cabeza automáticamente, siguiendo el curso de las manos del joven que estaba a su lado. En el fondo ella inconscientemente dedujo lo que él pretendía al llevarla a la Torre de Astronomía, y solamente atinó a verse a sí misma en los orbes plateados.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos, deseando profundamente que, aquellos orbes en que se vio reflejada un segundo antes, fuesen verdes.

* * *

Harry tapó el frasco y nuevamente hizo correr el agua en el lavadero.

Como el olor de la pócima ahora era demasiado fuerte, el joven tomó un poco de jabón líquido y se lo restregó por las manos por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente se las enjuagó, logrando su propósito que la habitación oliese a lavanda y ocultase su delito.

Al menos en algo había tenido razón la enfermera. Descanso era lo que había necesitado. Y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Harry admitió que el tiempo en la enfermería se hubiese reducido a la mitad de la mitad si él hubiese tomado la poción.

No obstante, era de conocimiento mágico el inmenso peligro que resulta combinar pociones en un mismo ser humano.

Gracias a Merlín que lo peor ya había pasado.

Un _accio toalla_ perfectamente realizado, sin varita mágica (como sólo alguien sabe que él puede hacerlo) le renovó un poco el estado de ánimo. Ahora lo único que restaba era enfrentarse al tipejo ese y decidir quién quedaba en la vida de su... Hermione. Porque los dos en ella, simplemente no caben.

Harry esperaba salir de la enfermería antes del desayuno, justo cuando en la primera hora tenían Pociones, porque si bien conoce a Snape, por más que haya dicho que _«a la siguiente semana entregaría los resultados de las pociones con la muestra de la misma», _es seguro que el pelo grasiento adelante todo para el viernes, para auto-alabarse por su eficiencia.

Y Harry debía recuperar su frasco a como dé lugar.

Con nuevos planes en su vida, Harry se recostó en lo que esperaba, fuese su última madrugada en esa infernal enfermería.

* * *

Para desdicha de Harry, la señora Pomfrey no pensó lo mismo que Harry, y antes de dejarlo ir quiso realizar todas las pruebas habidas y por haber para descubrir el por qué el brebaje no surtió los efectos correspondientes a las 24 horas de haberla tomado, sino a más de 72 horas después, como si no afectasen en él y dejara solamente a la naturaleza seguir su curso.

Harry estuvo terriblemente tentado a admitir que efectivamente nunca tomó la susodicha pócima, aunque al momento le vino la idea de que la mujer quería que confesase, representándole así más inconvenientes, (con lo fácilmente que la enfermera se ofende) porque le significaría a Harry, como castigo a su desobediencia, que se quedase en la enfermería mínimo hasta el lunes en la mañana.

Pero ya han pasado más dos horas después del desayuno, lo que implica que Snape terminará su clase en menos de diez minutos. Aunque queda la remota posibilidad de que Snape se guarde la poción para luego reprocharle al _incompetente de Potter_ su semana de vagancia, y en castigo le mande a hacer trabajo extra para presentarlo el lunes.

Y Harry nunca antes en toda su vida anheló todo eso.

Cuando Harry finalmente logró liberarse de la enfermería, sonaba la campana por el salón, indicando la finalización de las dos primeras horas de clases.

Al correr el joven Potter casi se tropieza en la entrada de la Mazmorra con quien menos esperaba encontrarse.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa para inmediatamente dar paso a _algo_ que Harry descifró como decepción o ira por no haberle avisado de su salida de la enfermería. Notando que ella se ruborizó intensamente, Harry decidió que probablemente haya sido lo segundo.

Llegando a esa conclusión, Harry retrocedió para darle paso a ella hacia la salida, y de inmediato él entrar velozmente a buscar a Snape, quien estaba terminando de recoger sus pertenencias.

Harry carraspeó un poco, logrando la atención del profesor de Pociones, quien al principio frunció el entrecejo notablemente extrañado, para luego sonreír provocando escalofríos en el muchacho.

– Veo que finalmente ha salido de la enfermería – fue el primer comentario de Snape sin dejar a un lado esa expresión de autosuficiencia – Pero, como era de esperarse, ha llegado demasiado tarde a mi clase.

– Señor... apenas hace un par de minutos me dieron el alta – Harry se llevó una mano hacia la parte posterior del cuello y se detuvo antes de sacudirse el cabello, sabiendo cuánto odia el profesor aquel gesto tan característico de su padre.

– No me extraña en lo absoluto, fue demasiado conveniente para usted que la clase haya terminado – Harry estuvo a punto de protestar pero se mordió la lengua. – Hace media hora terminé de entregarles a todos su poción. Como obviamente ni sus compañeros sabían cuándo iba a salir de la enfermería, se la entregué a uno de ellos para que se la hiciese llegar.

Harry rogó mentalmente para que hubiese sido a Ron, o incluso a Dean Thomas, pero no a...

–Su amiguita Hermione Granger la tiene, siendo lo responsable que es, seguramente jamás la perdería.

¡Demonios!

Con temor a delatarse si protestaba en voz alta, Harry le agradeció entre dientes y con la voz notablemente tensa.

– No hay por qué. Después de todo, en algún momento debería de enterarse. Es una lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y se pasó la mano por el cabello, creyendo comprender el por qué del sonrojo de Hermione.

Ella no estaba enfadada con él.

Simplemente la joven _ahora_ sabe lo que Harry siente por ella, incluso Snape lo sabe (y se lo entregó a ella para enterarla de todo). Se parecía a aquella vez en que Snape les mandó a hacer un proyecto sobre los hombres lobos para poner a descubierto a Remus Lupin, y por ello Hermione se enteró de la condición de licántropo del entonces profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Actuando de la misma manera, el pelo grasiento puso al descubierto a Harry Potter. Y como Severus Snape, de Cupido tenía lo mismo que Draco Malfoy de humildad, lo hizo con todas las ganas del mundo, sabiendo él los sentimientos de Hermione.

¡Maldición!

Sin despedirse, Harry abandonó las mazmorras para ir en busca de Hermione y entonces...

Entonces... ¿Qué?

Estuvo a punto de ir por su nueva capa de invisibilidad, rogando recordar algún encantamiento para subir a la habitación de las chicas (si acaso existía) para entrar a la habitación de Hermione y robar su propia poción, cuando de pronto alguien se le cruzó en su camino.

Era el maldito de los ojos grises, y Harry nunca lo odió más en esos momentos.

El muchacho, sin una pizca de su siempre sonrisa, le tiró un cuaderno a Harry quien lo atrapó en un impulso.

– No es la tarea, pero sé que lo quieres con ansias. De hecho, te lo resumiré en tres palabras: Amo a Hermione.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada. Y soltó lo primero que vino a su mente, lo que quiso decirle desde hace días atrás.

– Eso me importa un maldito bledo. No la vas a tener nunca, jamás.

El de ojos grises sonrió pero de una forma irónica.

– Ojalá hubieses pensado así hace dos semanas atrás, Harry Potter, pero por mucho que hayas estado en su vida, ya no formarás parte de ella. No cabemos los dos en ella.

Harry tragó saliva y aprisionó los puños. Era malditamente lo mismo que el propio Potter había pensado en la madrugada.

– Y si tengo que deshacerme de ti, lo haré. – dijo el otro con tanta seguridad en cada palabra que pronunciaba que le provocaba escalofríos al joven Potter – Aunque no hará falta. Tú mismo te apartarás de mi camino.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Harry hizo lo que había anhelado cuando se dio cuenta de lo asquerosamente metido que había resultado el de ojos grises. Su puño se estrelló contra el rostro del muchacho haciéndolo tambalear y chocar contra la pared, moviendo sin desearlo al cuadro de un lord de hace dos siglos atrás quien protestó terriblemente irritado.

**– ¡¡Arregladlo en un duelo de varitas!! ¡¡Mataos!! –** Protestaba irritado y a gritos llamando la atención de quienes estaban por los alrededores mientras el de ojos grises le decía sin omitir detalles lo que había sucedido en la madrugada **–¡¡Pero dejad a los inocentes fuera de esto!!**

Harry maldijo entre dientes cuando justamente apareció Hermione, agachándose junto al tipejo y mirándolo como quien se encuentra por primera vez con un desconocido.

Lo que sea que Hermione estuvo a punto de decir, se quedó en la nada, porque apareció Ron y, con un tono autoritario que le quedaba más bien a Percy, comenzó a desalojar a los estudiantes que estaban curioseando en los alrededores.

– Soy Prefecto y les digo que no hay nada que ver por aquí, fuera todo el mundo. – entre empujones algunos muchachos comenzaban a retirarse, pero Ron estaba teniendo problemas con aquellos que son más difíciles,

–¿Y qué si eres Prefecto? No puedes echarnos de ningún lado del castillo.

Ron maldijo mentalmente el no haber leído el Manual de los Derechos y Obligaciones de los Prefectos, que seguramente si no existía, Hermione lo hubiese inventado.

Intentando aparentar indiferencia, Ron se sacudió de los hombros, y procedió a actuar como verdaderamente lo haría él.

–Ya que las palabras no te sirven, te lo diré de otra manera – replicó el pelirrojo sacando de entre sus ropas su varita – No quiero ver tu asquerosa cara en 5 metros a la redonda. Ni cuatro mortífagos pudieron conmigo... deshacerme de ti y que parezca un accidente me va a resultar sencillo.

El chico hizo arreglos a imperfecciones imaginarias a su ropa y con voz un poco trémula dijo algo acerca de irse porque le daba la gana.

Tan seria pareció la amenaza del pelirrojo que el lord del cuadro dijo que no había ido a visitar a su distinguido abuelo en treinta años y que aquel era un momento magnífico.

Cuando casi estuvieron a solas (Para Ron había uno que sobraba) el pelirrojo atinó a cruzarse de brazos.

– Y por si no lo notaste, era de Slytherin – Ron musitó terriblemente fastidiado, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada fulminante a quien él consideraba el causante de todo esto.

–También me retiro – dijo el joven y le hizo un ademán a Hermione para detenerla cuando notó que ella se iba a marchar con él – No, no te preocupes. Después hablaremos.

Hermione asintió de manera automática y volvió la mirada hacia otro punto al verlo cruzar a Harry.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas, Ron se volvió hacia los dos jóvenes, como si fuese un padre encontrando a su hija en una situación incómoda con su novio. Y les regañó de igual manera.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les está pasando?

Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Tanto Harry como Hermione sabían que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, después de pasarse algunos días en un extraño juego de buscar, esquivar/encontrar al que Ron estaba poniéndole fin en ese preciso instante.

Y también ambos sabían que luego de ello, la amistad entre los dos no iba a ser igual. Ni Voldemort lo hubiese planeado mejor.

–Ya sabes, la típica historia – dijo Hermione, con la voz tan tranquila que a Harry le recordó la seguridad de otra voz diciéndole _«Tú mismo te apartarás de mi camino.»_ – Digamos que... una persona ama a otra, pero la otra no le corresponde.

Ron miró a Hermione como si le estuviese afirmando que Charlie detesta a los dragones.

–Y esto genera ciertas incomodidades – continuó Harry, asombrándose a sí mismo de su propia tranquilidad para hablar. – No existe la manera perfecta de decirle a esa persona que no corresponde a sus sentimientos sin lastimarla, no cuando hay una amistad de tantos años.

El pelirrojo miraba desde Harry hacia Hermione, creyendo por unos instantes que era una mala broma de los dos. Los muy tarados hablaban como si uno no amase a la otra (o viceversa) más que a su propia vida.

–¿Existe aún esa amistad? – dijo Hermione y ligeramente ladeó la cabeza al terminar con un débil – Harry.

Los músculos del cuello de Harry se tensaron, y respiró profundamente antes de responderle calmadamente.

–Siempre que tú aún la quieras, Hermione.

Ron observó el preciso instante en que Harry le daba la espalda a su _amiga_, notando por la expresión de su rostro que parecía que le habían comunicado en ese preciso instante que Sirius había muerto.

Luego el pelirrojo volvió sus ojos azules hacia Hermione, percatándose de sus lágrimas solamente cuando Harry se perdió de vista entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

El joven Potter maldijo mentalmente por doceava vez en aquel día mientras se dirigía a su habitación, mientras las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

_«Tú mismo te apartarás de mi camino.»_

Aprisionando el cuaderno que antes había obtenido, Harry no se sintió mejor cuando se dio cuenta que eso justamente era lo que él iba a hacer.

_Continuará..._


	7. Espectro Negro y Gris

_Sumario: "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"_

* * *

**Torno  
Capítulo 007: Espectro Negro y Gris**

* * *

_«Tú mismo te apartarás de mi camino.»_

Recordando aquellas palabras, el joven se pasó ambas manos por el cabello negro, ignorando a todos los estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino, incluyendo al rubio Malfoy quien frunció el entrecejo ante el hecho de que otro estudiante tenga la _osadía_ de no abrirse paso ante él, claro está (para el concepto de Malfoy) aparte del inepto de Weasley, el imbécil de Potter y la... psicópata obsesiva de Granger.

Draco, como nunca antes en toda su existencia, volvió su mirada del color de la plata por encima de su hombro, provocando esa mirada intimidante que hace sentir a otra persona que está siendo observada.

El otro, como ser humano _a pesar de todo,_ sintió que lo miraban y también volvió su mirada que en esos momentos igualaba el desdén del unigénito Malfoy. Pero el de cabellos negros sabía bien que ese desprecio era por otras circunstancias diferentes al del rubio.

Murmurando algo entre dientes, el rubio se deshizo de la constante compañía (en el fondo no tan agradable) de Goyle y Crabble, quizá dándoles la libertad de ir a atiborrarse de comida como si no existiese el mañana.

El otro joven siguió su rumbo indefinido, subiendo escaleras, esquivando grupos de estudiantes, intentando encontrar un lugar apartado del mundo para pensar en sus siguientes pasos y acciones.

Sin saber cómo, el muchacho se encontró en lo más alto del castillo de Hogwarts, en donde el aire corría libremente. Y desde ahí visualizó a cierta distancia la Torre de Astronomía, en donde justamente esa madrugada había estado con ella.

El muchacho se arrimó al borde de la pared del castillo, y sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, se dejó caer en la misma. Por impulso observó la hora en un extraño reloj que portaba en su muñeca derecha, y calculó un aproximado de cuarenta minutos antes de ir a su habitación a recostarse, deseando dormir hasta el siguiente milenio.

Tosió profundamente, doliéndole el rostro cada vez que expulsaba una fuerte cantidad de aire, y con el dorso de la mano verificó que no existiesen rastros de sangre.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace ocho años atrás que iba a terminar una etapa de su vida en un colegio mágico recibiendo golpes a causa de una joven que años atrás tenía una voz chillona y andaba de vagón en vagón buscando el sapo de otro niñito, en primeras jamás se lo hubiese creído, porque conociendo ahora a Hermione Granger, ocho años atrás nunca hubiese imaginado recibir la bendición de conocer a alguien tan especial y única como ella.

El joven sonrió levemente al recuerdo de la voz de Hermione Granger en uno de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts, interrumpiendo a todos, realizando la misma pregunta _«¿Han visto el sapo de Neville?»_ y al recibir negativas, no se daba por vencida e iba al siguiente vagón, repitiendo las mismas palabras y recibiendo la misma respuesta.

La primera vez que la observó no le prestó la debida atención. De hecho, aún observándola en clases, en los bailes de Hogwarts, en Las Tres Escobas, en las mazmorras de las clases de pociones, en la biblioteca, en las gradas de quidditch de Gryffindor... a pesar de observarla en tantos lugares, nunca la había visto realmente.

Pero esa madrugada más que nunca fue consciente de Hermione Granger, cuando acarició los labios de ella con los suyos, cuando la observó perdida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

Bien podría alejarse de la vida de ella, desaparecer tan repentinamente como llegó, sin dejar rastro alguno a su paso. Hermione jamás le encontraría.

Pero el hacerlo implicaba apartarse de ella, no volver a escucharla a reír con espontaneidad, dejar de verla correr hacia la enfermería a causa del patético Harry Potter.

Una sonrisa amarga se cruzó en el rostro del muchacho, ignorando que hasta ello le dolía, y no solamente de una manera física, pensando inútilmente en los pros y contras, cuando ya sabía qué hacer. (En el fondo siempre lo ha sabido)

Iba a ir a hablar con Hermione, seguir en pie con su propuesta, y esperar a que Harry Potter haga lo más sensato en su existencia y se aleje de la vida de ella.

El muchacho le dio otra mirada al reloj y notó que demoraría entre veinte minutos a media hora volver a esquivar a todos los estudiantes del colegio hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos hasta el día siguiente.

Gracias a Merlín por los sábados, pero no iría a Hogsmeade... o quizá sí, con Hermione. Todo depende de cómo se den las circunstancias. Por lo que sería ideal que durmiese un poco, aprovechando que las tres siguientes horas tenía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (definitivamente una materia maldita... pobre _Profesor_ Nott aunque la tenía sentenciada siendo Mortífago) y luego dos agonizantes y eternas horas de Adivinación (pensándolo bien, también podría saltársela... bendito sea el organizador de los horarios)

En realidad, la única preocupación del día habría sido Pociones, pero con Snape y su flexibilidad inigualable con los de Slytherin... después de todo, tenía sus ventajas vestir las túnicas verdes aunque en esta última ocasión no le fue de provecho.

El muchacho observó nuevamente el reloj, la parte inferior derecha tenía un pequeño broche saliente que se presionaba para demostrar que es un objeto mágico en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Rogando encontrarse a menos estudiantes a su paso, el joven presionó el broche, sintiendo una suavidad envolviéndolo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

Luego, en lo más alto de la torre, ni un alma se visualizaba ante los ojos de cualquier ser humano, sea mago o muggle.

* * *

Harry Potter siempre pensó que los ojos de Hermione, castaños y brillantes, eran un libro abierto hacia su alma, esperando a que alguien en especial pudiera descifrarlo y lo leyera.

Pero al verla preguntando si aún existe la amistad entre los dos, inclinar levemente la cabeza y pronunciar un débil _«Harry»,_ él supo que no era el indicado para leerlo.

Harry nunca antes sintió más enigmática e indescifrable a la joven Granger, por lo que atinó a responderle con un neutral _«Siempre que tú quieras, Hermione»_

Sin poder soportar más la situación, atinó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer en esos casos. Voltear, aceptar que jamás la había tenido, y seguir con su vida, lejos de ella.

Aquel maldito infeliz la había conseguido en apenas unas semanas, cuando Harry James Potter Evans no lo logró en siete años: Cinco años perdido e ignorante de lo que es el amor, y dos más cuando se percató que en aquella ocasión, si McNair hubiese asesinado a Hermione, jamás se hubiese recuperado.

Dos años intentado descifrar sus torbellinos de emociones por Hermione mientras se debatía entre las trampas de Voldemort, los engaños de los Mortífagos y la deslealtad de quienes Harry creía sus aliados en esa asquerosa batalla que él nunca pidió ser parte.

Y cuando finalmente lo había comprendido, ella ya no estaba a su alcance.

Inquieto aún, Harry se dirigió a su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo y por impulso, lanzando contra la pared aquel cuaderno que había obtenido instantes atrás, antes de darle su merecido golpe a aquel tipo.

Se recostó en la cama, pasándose la mano por el cabello, inconscientemente preguntándose cuánto tiempo estaría Hermione preguntando por él cuando decidiera _irse sin decirle nada a nadie._

Quizá un mes, quizá dos. Y después ella seguiría su vida, olvidándose en algún momento que tuvo un amigo que se llamaba Harry Potter.

La presencia de aquel tipo lo demostraba. Ambos no podían estar en la vida de Hermione.

Recordando nuevamente la existencia del cuaderno, Harry lo invocó por medio de un _«Accio»_ y comenzó a hojear las páginas, garabatos que para Harry no hacían más que reafirmar su resolución.

Harry se sentó en su cama, tocándose inconscientemente las costillas, guardando espacio entre los cúmulos de sus pensamientos para maldecir porque las mismas no terminaban de curarse.

Si aquel tipo aún estaba en la vida de Hermione, era porque Harry Potter estaba destinado a no estar en la vida de ella.

Harry no le encontraba más lógica a la situación, aunque admitió que seguramente para alguien ajeno, era la idea más absurda de toda la humanidad desde que la misma comenzó a existir.

Dejando el cuaderno junto a su almohada, y pensando en que no serían más que milésimas de segundos antes de hacerlo desaparecer, Harry se volvió hacia uno de los cajones que estaban debajo de su cama, comenzando a abrir y cerrar los mismos, hasta que un aire helado salió del cajón y del mismo sacó un frasco de los tantos que existían ahí.

_« Descurainia sophia»_ murmuró Harry sonriendo con cierta ironía y siguió hablando para sí mismo _«Lo gracioso es que nunca nadie hubiese visto el arcoíris en una poción. No que lo recuerde.»_

Los ojos de Harry carecían de brillo, perdidos en un punto en la nada perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Luego extrajo otro objeto pequeño y lleno de arena, sintiéndolo tan helado como el frasco que posaba en su otra mano.

Después de todo, así estaba escrito, así debía ser.

Respirando profundamente, Harry cerró el cajón, lo colocó debajo de su cama y tomó el otro objeto, respirando profundamente mientras comenzaba a hacer cálculos mentales.

Luego de unos movimientos más, la habitación del joven quedó en total silencio, y vacía.

* * *

Aquella vez, hace algunos días atrás, en que el unigénito Potter cayó repentinamente dormido en el hombro de Hermione Granger en clases, cualquiera hubiese pensado que la materia era Historia de la Magia con el fantasmagórico profesor Binns.

Pero por algo tenía que ser Harry, cometiendo aquella hazaña en las clases de Transformaciones. Entonces McGonagall, siendo un poco flexible con los de Gryffindor (así como Snape lo era con sus alumnos de Slytherin aunque la comparación no era tanta), interrumpió la clase repentinamente para acercarse al joven Potter quien despertó apenas segundos después para inmediatamente ser obligado a pisar la enfermería.

Y fue cuando se destapó uno de los tantos secretos que Harry le mantenía a su mejor amiga: no podía hacer magia.

Aunque si de hazañas se hablara, no hay como la de mantener exitosamente a Hermione Granger fuera de la enfermería, cuando quería aprovechar hasta el receso de diez minutos entre clases para querer ir a ver a Harry.

Fue una rutina diaria de Ron gruñendo por el amiguito de Hermione (pareciendo no estar conforme con el nuevo integrante del trío), el otro pidiéndole que la joven le ayudase con algunos temas para no retrasarse, Hermione haciendo tiempo para realizar cuadros sinópticos para que Harry los estudiase en cuanto se reintegrara a las clases, Ginny amenazando con convertir a Ron en una araña (peluda y con muchas asquerosas patas) si no dejaba de fastidiarla con que le averigüe _sabrá-Merlín-qué-vaina,_ Ron arrastrando a Luna a desayunar y almorzar alrededor del lago con él, _ese otro tipo_ y Hermione, porque repentinamente el pelirrojo odiaba los dúos y tríos.

Hermione terminaba agotada física y mentalmente. Aunque estaba plenamente segura que no era la única en terminar de esta manera.

Entre esos días de preocupación, Hermione murmuró algo relacionado con Harry y que aquel encierro en la enfermería lo iba a matar, y se supone que debió ser algo para sí misma, pero probablemente lo había dicho en voz alta, porque un par de ojos grises la miraron, y la sonrisa de su rostro se había disminuido notablemente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de murmurar unas disculpas, eso se notaba a leguas, pero para variar apareció Ron (uno casi podría decir de manera literal, si no fuera porque no se puede aparecer dentro de Hogwarts) llevando casi a rastras a Luna quien examinaba por el reverso un pergamino, colocándolo de cuando en cuando contra la luz solar.

De pronto a ninguno de los presentes estar debajo de un árbol se les antojó agradable, aunque a Luna era porque estaba segura que a la sombra ella no iba a descifrar nada. Aunque eran garabatos. Ron había dicho algo de explicárselo, pero ella insistía en averiguarlo primero.

Luego, tanto la castaña como su amigo parecieron olvidar aquel instante. O si ella lo olvidó, nadie en la vida se enterará.

Pero él no había podido olvidarlo, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que Harry Potter estaba dando demasiadas preocupaciones para una persona que ni siquiera había cumplido un par de décadas de existencia.

El muchacho casi hubiese deseado que el de ojos verdes hubiese permanecido por toda la eternidad encerrado en aquella enfermería. Pero honestamente aquel tormento (también llamado consultorio médico) no apto para claustrofóbicos, lleno de pociones que tienen un sabor asqueroso, y en donde uno ve desfilar a cada paciente con cada problema (¡¡Y vaya problema!! Los tentáculos en el rostro nunca van a estar a la moda)

Aunque nadie le gana a Harry J. Potter en su récord de visitas a la señora Pomfrey por dificultades mágicas (seguramente al rango para medir la gravedad de los casos le agregaron el nivel potteriano que está tropecientos puntos más arriba del normal)

Luego la llevó a la Torre de Astronomía, logró hacer que se olvidara de Harry Potter y estuvo más cerca de ella de lo que nunca antes nadie lo ha estado.

Curiosamente, teniendo lo que siempre ha querido, no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Había una sensación de vacío dentro de sí.

Quizá no era tan mala idea aquella cita con Hermione en Hogsmeade, después de todo es un sitio especial para perderse de Ron (Y no, no es que deteste al pelirrojo, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con Hermione) y conforme vayan las cosas con la chica Granger, no estaría de más perderse en el pueblo.

_Continuará..._

_El siguiente capítulo explicará el por qué el rating de la historia._


	8. Castaño & Gris

**Sumario: "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"**

* * *

**Torno  
Capítulo 008: Castaño & Gris**

* * *

Deslizarse por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ignorando y esquivado, casi se podría poner como moda entre los estudiantes.

Quizá demasiada presión estudiantil, después de todo se habían perdido semanas de clases, no siglos, y los profesores actuaban como si en el colegio no se hubiese dado clase alguna en milenios.

El joven ignoró al grupo de muchachitas que estaba casi riendo a carcajadas pero se calló abruptamente al pasar junto a él, incluso abriéndose paso para seguramente no encontrarse con sus intimidantes ojos grises.

Él sabía que todos murmuraban a sus espaldas. Y en honor a la verdad, lo detestaba, más sin embargo no era un pensamiento que le quitara más de media milésima de segundo de vida. El de ojos grises simplemente pensaba que eran un cúmulo de estúpidos, y seguía su camino.

Cuando llegó a su destino, por impulso sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás, casi esperando encontrarse a un metido pelirrojo de ojos azules, halando a una muchacha rubia cuyos ojos de plata estarían fijos en cualquier cosa menos en el entorno que los rodea.

Weasley y Lovegood.

Curioso. Era la palabra que más se asemejaba a ese par que casi parecían siameses. Pero unos que estaban pegados de la mano.

Weasley nada sutil, y Lovegood... quizá demasiada ingenua para percatarse lo que el pelirrojo daba tácitamente a entender entre los estudiantes donde el chisme iba acompañando con el desayuno, almuerzo y merienda.

Por ello era toda una hazaña escabullirse a ese mar de miradas constantes, de personas que se creen más que nadie para comentar, criticar, juzgar.

¡Bah! Es por ello que él evitaba las multitudes.

Abriendo la puerta, no se extrañó al encontrarse con la mirada casi nerviosa de la joven, aunque al posar sus ojos castaños en él, se podría decir que respiró con evidente alivio. Como si en el fondo hubiese estado con la extraña sensación de que él se arrepentiría en el último momento y no iría.

Con parsimonia, el joven acortó la distancia entre los dos, sus miradas encontrándose y diciéndose tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. La mano varonil se deslizó por el brazo de la joven, tomando como rumbo su hombro, hasta posarse en la parte posterior del cuello, sus cabellos suaves acariciándole los dedos.

Los labios se encontraron por primera vez en aquel día, los de él explorando y redescubriendo, volviendo a marcar su territorio en cada caricia, como si con ello evitase que otro en un futuro lejano se acercara.

La joven de Gryffindor permitió que la otra mano se posara sobre su cuerpo, tentadora, curiosa, deslizándose por encima de su ropa, sin un ritmo definido, dejando que solamente su respiración le indicara por dónde ir.

Con más confianza, y afirmándose al cuerpo de él, ella deslizó sus brazos por el cuello, el joven perteneciente a Slytherin, contrario a la naturaleza que se supone dicta su casa, permitió aquel acercamiento, disfrutándolo a plenitud, dejando que la mano que estaba en su cuello, se uniera a la otra en aquellas caricias que parecían no tener fin.

Entre besos y caricias, ella pudo pronunciar dos palabras, un nombre y un apellido, _«Jhon Smith»,_ provocando que el cuerpo del joven se tensara, los dedos inconscientemente presionándose más en la piel de ella.

Los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, los labios de ella ya no saciaban sus ansias y comenzó a saborear su barbilla, el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, sus pómulos, a veces escondiendo la nariz entre los mechones de su cabello mientras sus caderas se encontraban en un contacto que definitivamente estaba prohibido más aún en un aula vacía de Hogwarts.

Luego ella no pudo enlazar dos letras en una sílaba coherente, palabras entrecortadas que no formaban una frase con sentido se escapaban de sus labios. Las ropas se volvieron fastidiosas y comenzaron paulatinamente a desaparecer, casi de una manera literal, cayendo al piso con tanta lentitud como si contaran con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando los labios del joven comenzaron a descender por su cuello, sus manos hurgando por debajo de su strapless, lo primero que cruzó por la mente de la joven fue que jamás imaginó que ese día terminaría las clases enseñándole el tipo de brasier que utiliza, y en el dado caso que lo hubiese pensado, no imaginaba que él lo aprobara. Sin encajes, más que aquel pequeño listón, las manos de él estaban plenamente concentradas en lo que cubrían.

Inconscientemente su segundo pensamiento fue si le quedarían marcas con la forma en que sus labios se aprisionaban en su piel. Luego, cuando observó cómo su boca se cerraba alrededor de su erecto pezón, por medio de la tela, el pensar se convirtió en un enorme trabajo.

Y todo había comenzado entre ellos gracias a unas clases de Pociones fuera de la mazmorra. Ginevra casi bendecía a su profesor por haberle impuesto la tutoría del unigénito Malfoy. Aunque ahora ni él sabía quién era tutor y quien aprendiz, porque en esos instantes parecían haber intercambiado de papeles solamente para enseñarse mutuamente qué es lo que satisfacía al otro.

Ella ni se dio cuenta cuándo sucedió, simplemente sintió un brazo sirviéndole de soporte a su desnuda espalda mientras sus piernas instintivamente se abrían para envolverle las caderas. Él estaba sentado en una silla alargada que no tenía el soporte para escribir, siendo un verdadero inconveniente para que un alumno recibiera las clases que impartían los profesores, no obstante se prestaba a la perfección para que él le enseñara los secretos que su propio cuerpo le ocultaba.

_– Tócame – _Ginny susurró temblorosamente, sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para pronunciar aquella palabra.

Casi protestó cuando las manos de Draco no bajaron sino que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se liberaron de su brasier, dejando que el aire de la habitación golpeara su humedecida piel. Lo que iba a ser un grito, tuvo que ahogarlo al sentir la estimulación directa de sus labios sobre un pezón mientras el índice y pulgar se cerraban sobre el otro.

Entonces, cuando ella ingenuamente creía que no podía existir más, la mano del brazo que rodeaba su espalda empezó a descender hasta introducirse en lo que restaba de su ropa interior.

Los ojos castaños se cerraron impulsivamente mientras las mejillas se sonrojaban de forma abrupta, le tomó algunas bocanadas de aire darse cuenta Draco había detenido sus caricias, aparentemente fascinado al notar que el sonrojo le llegaba hasta el pecho. Ginny estaba empapada y era físicamente imposible que él no lo hubiese notado.

Un dedo ágil, que incontablemente ella había visto usar para sostener tubos de ensayo o hacer movimientos precisos de varita, ahora se deslizaba a conquistar nuevos terrenos dentro de ella, silenciosamente preguntándole si le gustaba mientras sus labios volvían a envolver uno de sus pezones.

Ella respondió con otro gemido, de esos a los que el rubio gustosamente se estaba acostumbrando, dándole sin pensarlo permiso para que otro dedo invadiera más su apretado interior.

La excitación la obligó a arquear la espalda, ofreciéndole más de sí misma, sintiendo humedecerse más cuando el pulgar de Draco tocó el centro mismo de todas sus sensaciones.

Dándose cuenta en ese instante de su inmovilidad, Ginny deslizó sus manos hasta envolver el miembro de Draco entre las mismas, sintiendo su dureza, palpando su contextura, percibiendo (y fascinándose) que parecía palpitar, al igual que estaba el sexo de ella.

Mordisqueando el labio de Draco, distinguió su segundo de perplejidad cuando ella misma estaba deslizándose sobre su virilidad. Unos instantes de inseguridad la atacaron cuando las dos manos del rubio se posaron sobre sus caderas, deteniéndola.

Algo dentro de Ginny se destrozó. Sus labios se apartaron de los de él mientras las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, comenzando a picarle los ojos castaños, volviéndolos brillantes. Ella parpadeó intentando no echarse a llorar.

Bajó la mirada, intentando encontrar la manera más digna de recoger sus ropas, vestirse e irse del salón, pero no pudo dedicarle a ello más de cinco segundos antes de que una de las manos de Draco, que había dejado su cadera, la tomara del mentón para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas aquella mirada plateada no le decía nada a la pelirroja. Parecía decir tantas cosas contradictorias. Finalmente su mano dejó el mentón y se posó entre sus senos, deslizándose de uno al otro, pareciendo intrigado por la rugosidad que bordeaba al pezón y cómo éste se mantenía erecto cuando lo tomaba entre sus dedos.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, la mano que estaba sobre su cadera, la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, dejando su masculinidad profundamente enterrada en ella.

Ginny ahogó otro gemido, mitad de dolor, mitad de placer, tensándose de inmediato como una respuesta natural a tal invasión. Draco logró la forma de alzarla para besarle sus pechos, estirándola un poco, mientras su pulgar volvía a deslizarse hacia el punto en que sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

Gradualmente la joven comenzó a aceptarlo y a relajarse, dejando que sus manos vagaran por la espalda húmeda de su amante, descubriendo en menos de un suspiro que el dolor pasa conforme va aumentando el placer al deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo, en un ritmo constante y firme.

Las lágrimas que instantes anteriores amenazaron con salir de los orbes castaños, se liberaron de su prisión aunque por motivos diferentes. Ginny jamás imaginó sensaciones físicas tan intensas y extremas, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento pero al mismo tiempo que realmente moriría si se detenían en ese preciso instante. También extrañamente estaba segura que Draco se sentía de igual manera.

Ella comenzó a arremeter contra él de manera mortalmente urgente, buscando la forma de descargar toda esa pasión que Draco había desenmascarado para el placer de ambos. Entre susurros y gemidos decían sus nombres.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Ginny tembló entre los brazos de Draco, su cabello rojizo cayendo hacia delante, cuando ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio mientras los espasmo de placer seguían deslizándose por su frágil cuerpo

_Todo había cambiado entre los dos._

La respiración de Draco, profunda, pausada, le indicó a Ginny que su cuerpo también había llegado al clímax, ella no lo sintió, perdida en sus propias sensaciones. Inconscientemente la pelirroja deslizaba sus manos alrededor del cuello y de la espalda de su ahora amante por el simple hecho de que a ella le encantaba esa mezcla de calentura y suavidad de la piel del rubio bajo sus palmas.

_–Si vuelves a mencionar a algún tipejo mientras estás conmigo..._ – Por unos instantes Ginny se imaginó las palabras, pero el aliento de Draco, golpeando su cuello, llenándola de infinitas sensaciones placenteras, solamente le dio a entender que él estaba murmurando _–... no me vuelvas a hacer perder el control._

La pelirroja analizó sus palabras mientras sentía los brazos del unigénito Malfoy envolviéndola para asirla contra él.

Tiempo atrás su voz y el tono, muy aparte de sus palabras, la intimidaban e incluso la desquiciaban por un torbellino de emociones contradictorias que Draco le provocaba, aunque luego se enteró que fue el desquite de él por hacerle sentir lo mismo.

Puertas adentro, en donde sea, eran solamente Ginevra y Draco, sin apellidos ni orígenes, y entre ellos se entendían.

_–Si vas a perder el control de esa manera... –_ respondió la pelirroja posando sus labios en los párpados de su amante _– ... entonces voy a buscar la lista de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts_

Lo sintió tensarse, seguramente impresionado por centésima vez de cómo ella le contestaba, destrozando una vez más esa imagen de chiquilla temerosa que se había forjado a lo largo de los años por ser sobreprotegida por sus hermanos mayores.

Aquella chiquilla que el mismo Draco Malfoy se había encargado de fragmentar para reconstruir en lo que ella es ahora, por él y para él.

Ginny levantó el rostro hacia Draco, y con cierta timidez, maldiciendo por milésima vez en su cabeza a su hermano, finalmente soltó las palabras, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

–En verdad que necesito información sobre tu compañero de Slytherin – Draco arqueó una ceja obviamente intrigado, y la pelirroja, notando su atención, se apresuró a aprovecharla al máximo –Es el chico Smith.

* * *

Con bastante satisfacción el joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises se deslizó en su cuarto, en el fondo sinceramente agradecido porque sus compañeros no estuviesen ahí. No estaba de ánimos para nada más que recostarse en la cama y dormitar por un par de horas, no más tiempo, porque tenía que planear una cita con cierta chica de cabellos rizados y castaños.

Se sentía fatigado física y mentalmente, aparte de adolorido. Incluso el arreglar su cama para recostarse le parecía una tarea épica que le llevaría siglos concluir. Aunque por algo está la magia, bendita sea en esos instantes.

Con unos movimientos y unas cuantas palabras, el baúl, la ropa y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, solamente había quedado un cuadernillo pero eso era lo de menos cuando el cansancio estaba destrozándolo lentamente.

Todos los pensamientos y malestares se escaparon de él apenas colocó la cabeza en la almohada, lo único que tenía en mente era a la chica de apellido Granger.

* * *

Hermione se prometió contar mentalmente hasta diez, pero apenas había llegado al seis, de aquel forzoso silencio, cuando tuvo que recomenzar, al tiempo que Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos (y definitivamente el más cabezotas de todos... No, no tanto como Harry, pero en cierta forma sí más exasperante) estaba en su quinto punto de por qué ella no estaba actuando de manera completamente racional.

–Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida – siguió insistiendo Ron, jugueteando con su varita mágica entre los dedos, como clara prueba de no saber qué hacer con sus manos. Harry no había aparecido en la reunión de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque tampoco fuese algo de lo cual preocuparse, porque no tenían profesor; sin embargo, Ron había estado esperando con ansias ese momento para que sus dos mejores amigos se sentaran a hablar. –Luego de los dementores, mortífagos, maldiciones imperdonables... después de tantas cosas vividas ¿Aún te atreves a preguntarle al idiota de Harry si son amigos?

Al escucharlo de esa manera, hasta a la propia Hermione le parecía la idea más ridícula del mundo. Pero por otro lado, no estaba segura de Harry, con Harry nada era claro, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se sentía sumergirse en aguas desconocidas y profundas.

–¿Acaso la herida de tu hombro sanó tan pronto y no te dejó secuelas que te recuerden que eres capaz de dar la vida por él?

Punto clave.

–Él no quiere, Ron. Métetelo en la cabeza.

El menor Weasley bufó irritado. Se sentía como si le estuviese enseñando Aritmancia a Grawp, el medio hermano gigante de Hagrid. Aunque... pensándolo bien, era un pésimo ejemplo. De Aritmancia, a duras penas el pelirrojo puede escribirlo y deletrearlo.

En el fondo solamente deseaba que Ginny hubiese aprovechado la plática con el imbécil de Tutor que tiene (debido a que ante los ojos de su hermana, el creído ese parece ser tratable y no un intento patético de imitación de troll) y que descubriera algún horrible desperfecto del tipo de ojos de cemento. Porque no puede existir alguien perfecto, algún defecto debe tener el otro imbécil.

Volviendo a soltar un profundo suspiro de irritación, Ron se preguntó el por qué se encuentra rodeado de estúpidos, incluyendo a esos dos que son sus mejores amigos.

–Ve a hablar con Harry – insistió Ron, tratando de que sus palabras no sonaran a orden o reproche, sabiendo que cuán grande es la terquedad de la castaña – Tú y yo sabemos que se comporta como un perfecto Goyle cuando uno menos lo espera. Pero yo creo firmemente que para eso estás aquí, Hermione.

La joven de apellido Granger lo miró de hito en hito, olvidándose por qué número iba su cuenta mental. Y en contra de lo que ella se había estado repitiendo los últimos días, terminó por acceder a hablar con Potter.

–Está bien, iré a hablar con el idiota de tu amigo – dijo ella, con una sombra de una sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

Quizá con temor a que cambiase de opinión, Ron la levantó con cierta brusquedad y la empujó hacia donde estaban los cuartos de los chicos. De paso, pensó el pelirrojo para sí, iba a buscar a su hermanita para sonsacarle la información que haya obtenido. Y no estaba de más ir en busca de Luna, no la había visto en las últimas dos horas y definitivamente la echaba de menos.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Ron sonrió con verdaderas ganas al ver a cierto joven que a él, honestamente, no le simpatiza del todo.

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry, Hermione miraba a la misma intentando recuperar todo el valor que había tenido apenas segundos atrás.

Golpeó la puerta, en lo que pensó que sería la primera vez en su existencia en hacerlo. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, o Harry no estaba, y si acaso estaba, no quería hablar con ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pensando seriamente en sus opciones y posibilidades. ¿Qué podría ser peor aún?

Con una inspiración de aire, para darse valor, la joven Granger toca la manija de la puerta y la empuja, para encontrar a su amigo de cabellos azabaches profundamente dormido, los lentes colgándole de una mano, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de colocarlos en la mesita de noche cercana.

_–¿Harry? –_ susurró con cierto temor a despertarlo. Si Harry abría los ojos ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué tenían que hablar y que no podía esperar ni un segundo más?

Hermione sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho mientras lo observaba dormir, a pesar de aquel horrible golpe que se notaba en su rostro. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la joven se acercó más, apostando su destreza mágica a que el terco de Potter no ha vuelto a tomar los medicamentos y que omitió a la enfermera sus dolores de costilla.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Harry, parpadeando algunas veces ante la rara sensación que la envolvió. Junto a Harry estaba un cuaderno abierto de par en par. Y con una rápida leída (de manera inconsciente) lo que apenas visualizó no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Conteniendo la respiración, Hermione rodeó la cama, y tomó con un rápido movimiento el cuaderno, comenzando a hojearlo. Cada palabra abriendo una realidad ante ella, tan forzosamente que le estaba haciendo daño. Antes de darse cuenta un par de lágrimas habían escapado silenciosamente mientras el aire luchaba por llenarle los pulmones.

Como si hierro al rojo vivo se tratara, Hermione tiró el cuaderno junto a Harry, quien seguía profundamente dormido. La joven se pasó algunas veces la mano por el rostro, intentando asimilar tanta información abruptamente descubierta.

Si fuese cierto lo que estaba pensando... eso explicaría muchas cosas, comenzando el por qué Harry se niega a tomar los brebajes para curarse. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse. La idea parecía sencillamente absurda.

El silencio de la habitación extrañamente le hizo zumbar los oídos a Hermione, miles de imágenes de los días anteriores comenzaron a pasar en forma de diapositivas, palabras, hechos, sucesos... una parte dentro de ella estaba dándole las pistas y las ignoró terriblemente en su afán de darle la libertad a Harry.

¡Ja!

Sólo había un par de detalles más para confirmar sus terribles suposiciones. Si acaso no eran verdaderas, estaría cometiendo un terrible error, aunque tendría que buscar el por qué del escrito en aquellas páginas, como si el libreto de una absurda novela se tratara.

Y si era verdadero... Si era real...

Hermione salió del cuarto con más rapidez de lo que demoró en llegar al mismo, y anduvo por algunos instantes sin rumbo fijo, esquivando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que se reunían en grupos planificando la salida a Hogsmeade el día de mañana, quedando en encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas, principalmente.

La chica Granger casi tuvo éxito en su objetivo de ir a su habitación, a buscar cierta botella con la pócima que le había dado el profesor Snape en la mañana para que se la entregara a su dueño, cuando repentinamente sintió el brazo de Ginny halarla hacia uno de los pasillos que daban para la Sala Común de Slytherin.

–Ahora no, Ginny – dijo Hermione con todo el afán de irse.

– Es importante – insistió la pelirroja con una clara determinación y temor en la voz al mismo tiempo. –A mí no me gusta involucrarme en _estos asuntos_ pero tienes que saber que ese chico, Smith, él n...

–Lo sé, lo sé – la interrumpió Hermione.

Ginny le miró totalmente confusa. ¿Ella lo sabía?

Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, tal como lo hacía Molly Weasley antes de despedirla para que vaya a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

– No te preocupes, Ginny. Y gracias por tu interés.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, y murmuró algo sobre Ron.

Hermione suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

–Debí imaginarlo – dijo la joven Granger, asombrándose a sí misma por la tranquilidad de su propia voz. Luego pareció reparar en algo y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes más, como pensando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras. –Con un hechizo camaleón puedes cubrir esas marcas. Y por favor, que Ron no las vea si no quieres que comience con un largo discurso que te durará hasta el siguiente milenio.

_–Eso si no quiere matarlo antes – _murmuró Ginny llevándose la mano al cuello. Luego comenzó a inquietarse, sin saber cómo expresar sus pensamientos: – Si acaso puedes llevártelo mañana a Hogsmeade...

Hermione sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

–Quizá esté más ocupado con Luna – dijo ella y ambas soltaron unas risas que para la pelirroja murió en el instante en que visualizó a cierta distancia a un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

Por la forma en que la pelirroja detuvo su diversión, Hermione volvió su mirada por el hombro.

_¡Genial!_

–No te preocupes por nada, Ginny. Y cuídate mucho.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el chico antes de que lo perdiera de vista, pero antes sintió que rápidamente Ginny le llamaba.

–_Gracias_ – susurró la pelirroja.

Por la mirada que vio, Hermione comprendió al instante que Ginny no se refería a algo específicamente de ella. Sonrió, pensando en lo curioso de las circunstancias.

–A él – respondió la castaña, antes de perderse entre los alumnos y dar alcance al chico que parecía que también tenía el firme objetivo de escaparse del mar de estudiantes.

_–Hey, Jhon–_ susurró Hermione solamente para que él le escuchara. El joven se volvió hacia ella, y sonrió, como lo había hecho en días anteriores. _–Ven, vamos. Quiero hablar contigo._

_–Me has leído el pensamiento. Yo también necesito hablar contigo._

Y ambos jóvenes ingresaron al único lugar que sabían que no iba a ser pisado por los estudiantes en un día viernes, previo a la salida a Hogsmeade: La biblioteca.

_Continuará..._

* * *


	9. Si no vuelve

* * *

**Sumario: "Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti, es tuyo, si no vuelve... Nunca lo fue"**

**Torno  
Capítulo 009: Si no vuelve...**

* * *

Entre los estantes llenos de libros dos jóvenes se deslizaban, casi de manera literal. Los pasos de ella, pausados, lentos, con cada uno de ellos intentando ordenar el cúmulo de pensamientos que la asaltaban.

¡Por Merlín! ¡La forma impulsiva de Harry se le había pegado!

Hermione inspiró una profunda cantidad de aire. Debía mantener aún una pizca de su personalidad de pensar en soluciones, a como dé lugar. Y quizá fuese raro, pero recordar a Harry y todo lo que había descubierto, la _iluminó_ de cierta manera.

El joven detrás de ella caminaba al mismo ritmo que la castaña, aunque por diferentes motivos, por un lado intrigado, por otro perdido en sus propios planes, repitiéndose como una letanía _«Si estoy aún aquí, es porque así debe ser»_

Hermione se volvió hacia él, sonriendo tan encantadoramente que el corazón del joven aceleró sus latidos. ¿Alguna vez la había visto así antes? ¿Alguna vez ella había sido tan feliz con Potter? A sí mismo, y en su cabeza, se contestó con un rotundo y firme _«No»._ Pero todo iba a cambiar, en la vida de ella, en la de él.

Si tan solo supiese lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita llena de rizos castaños. A pesar de lo vivido con ella, era un enigma saber lo que piensa, y él tenía la sospecha de que así siempre será.

Repentinamente Hermione detuvo sus pasos, declarando de tácita forma que había encontrado un lugar ideal para platicar sin que nadie los interrumpiese.

_–¿Te sientes bien? –_ murmuró Hermione deslizando un dedo por el rostro del joven, como intentando memorizar cada una de sus facciones.

El agradable tacto unido a su voz sedosa y atrayente le provocó estremecimientos en la piel. Por unos instantes el cerebro pareció desconectar el sentido del habla para simplemente concentrarse en mantener las sensaciones.

De pronto la notó fruncir el entrecejo, de la misma manera en que ella intentaba encontrar la fórmula exacta para ordenar las ideas que la llevarían a descubrir un algo hasta entonces desconocido.

– Te has curado rápidamente del golpe que te dio Harry – dijo en un tono de total satisfacción, luego se acercó más a él, como para contarle un íntimo secreto – Él odia las pociones curativas, los medicamentos, la enfermería, todo lo relacionado a ello. Aún no tengo del todo claro el por qué, pero creo que lo hace sentir vulnerable.

El otro estuvo a punto de corregirla, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Simplemente atinó a sonreírle mientras le acomodaba un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.

–La enfermería simplemente es un lugar no agradable – dijo él en un tono que intentaba sonar a despreocupación total.

Hermione pareció memorizar sus palabras. O analizarlas, o asimilándolas. Había algo en ella que parecía no estar de acuerdo a su forma de actuar normal. Luego asintió y lo haló de la túnica negra, a la altura del lado izquierdo superior, sus uñas aprisionando a la serpiente. A él no pareció importarle.

–La primera vez que nos vimos, no llevabas la túnica del colegio, menos aún al emblema de Slytherin tallado en tus ropas.

Él cerró los ojos unos instantes, recordando exactamente la primera vez que la vio. Literalmente era cierto, pero él pensó que ella se refería al instante en que cayó sobre ella frente a la mirada de curiosos estudiantes. No es un momento que él aprecie, simplemente por el hecho de que detesta tener público a su alrededor.

Cuando los ojos grises se posaron en ella, lo primero que notó fue su respiración pausada. Curiosamente Hermione inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca.

–Sí, así es.

Tres palabras que al menos encerraban una verdad. ¡¡Qué alivio se sentía!!

El joven ni se había percatado en qué momento la castaña lo tenía contra ella, sólo fue consciente de su cercanía cuando el aliento de ella le golpeaba la barbilla al hablar. Casi podría jurar que ella había aplicado un encantamiento a sus labios, porque encontraba bastante atractivo al verlos moverse en cada sílaba expresada.

–He pensado... desde entonces... luego de todo lo que ha sucedido entre tú y yo – el labio inferior de Hermione temblaba ligeramente, casi de forma imperceptible, pero soltaba las palabras de forma firme aunque pausada – Y pensé que podríamos vernos mañana, ya sabes.

El otro deslizó una mano por su cabello negro mientras la sonrisa asomaba a su rostro. Los nervios afloraron en él mientras una parte de su subconsciente se debatía entre el alivio al descubrir que ella deseaba salir con él y las ganas de haber reunido el valor suficiente para hacer esa proposición.

Definitivamente la valentía no corría por sus venas.

– Claro que sí – le dijo el joven, tratando de no sonar tan ansioso. Mentalmente recordaba algunos lugares en donde podría llevarla, y lo primero que se le ocurrió es estar a cien kilómetros lejos de Madam Puddifoot.

Hermione bajó la mirada unos instantes, y luego soltó las palabras que nadie antes en la vida le había escuchado decir.

–Alquilé una habitación –dijo ella, y lo siguiente respecto al sitio, tiempo y hora quedó perdido en la nada. Aquellas tres palabras habían abierto un mundo a infinidades de posibilidades inexploradas hasta entonces.

La mano de ella se aprisionó más en su ropa mientras los labios se juntaban.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana y parecía que la Navidad se había adelantado, aunque aún faltaban meses para ello.

Harry miró a través de la ventana de su habitación a los pequeños estudiantes de Hogwarts reclamar el por qué no podían irse de paseo, como los chicos de cursos superiores.

Bueno, no siempre en Navidad todos obtienen regalos. Y definitivamente no todos los que obtienen regalos, se los merecen.

Arrimándose al cristal de la ventana, los orbes verdes se volvieron a la habitación que ocupará por última vez. Quizá al paso en que van las remodelaciones en la sección de Gryffindor, tenga la oportunidad de estrenarla por poco tiempo, antes de cerrar esa etapa de su vida para siempre.

Quitándose los lentes para aprisionar el puente de su nariz, Harry se preguntó qué pensaría Ron cuando no los acompañe a Hogsmeade y por el contrario se iría a dormir, quizá hasta que los jinetes del apocalipsis surcaran por los cielos.

Sacudió al instante la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente que dormir era lo último que iba a conseguir en ese fin de semana. Debía encontrar una modificación a la poción, o al menos algo que haga los efectos más perdurables, quizá unos cincuenta años. Esa era la única manera de volver a tener la calma en esa montaña rusa de emociones.

O quizá era mejor dejarla ir.

Al final de cuentas, no se puede perder lo que jamás se ha tenido.

La cabeza del pelirrojo asomándose por la puerta, sacó a Harry del torbellino de sus pensamientos.

–¿Regresaste? – Ron indagó extrañado mientras fruncía el entrecejo al echarle un vistazo a la habitación.

Harry quedó pensando unos instantes, casi dando a entender que no entendía a qué se refería el joven Weasley, hasta que pareció recordar que estaba en su cuarto y que él pertenece a Gryffindor.

–Sí, sí – dijo como quien no quiere soltar más palabras de lo debido –Es que fui a dar un paseo por la mañana.

Ron arqueó la ceja de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando Ginny, días atrás, le había hecho saber que Draco Malfoy Black no es un pedante y que realmente le fastidia la presencia impuesta de Crabbe y Goyle. Era obvio que para el pelirrojo había significado un futuro muy desagradable mientras Harry, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, se había alegrado, más que por la pareja, porque existiera un tipo de ojos grises ya no disponible.

–¿Bajarás a desayunar?

Harry aprisionó los dientes de manera inconsciente, y Ron se maldijo mentalmente por no recordar que desayuno implica a Hermione-con-su-amiguito-en-el-lago.

De pronto Ron reaccionó a algo extraño, que no le encajaba en lo absoluto.

–Oye, Harry – dijo el pelirrojo arrimándose al borde de la puerta –Ayer, al regresar, estabas completamente dormido. Casi parecías muerto. – El pelirrojo se estremeció ante la idea – Ni un millar de _Extriums de Diamante Azul_ te hubiesen levantado.

Harry no quiso preguntar qué vainas era eso que le había mencionado Ron, pero sonaba más peligroso que Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que una vez Hagrid le obligó a montar. Quizá Harry también debería tratarlos con respeto así que no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna en contra de aquellas... criaturas.

–Es que estaba cansado – admitió Harry. Aquello era verdad, a pesar de no entender qué tenía que ver que se saltara un par de clases.

Ron se encogió un poco de hombros, como diciéndole que ese no era su inquietud.

–Bueno, pero... ¿No hablaste con Hermione?

Por la forma en que Harry lo vio, Ron acaba de darse cuenta que en esos precisos instantes el joven Potter se enteraba que la chica Granger había ido a buscarlo para hablar. _Ron bufó en su mente._ O al menos había tenido la intención de hacerlo. A menos que cierto tipejo de ojos de cemento se hubiese interpuesto otra vez.

–Como sea – Ron trató de no darle importancia al asunto. Estamos armando una reunión para encontrarnos en Hogsmeade con... ese... _ya-sabes-quién._

Harry se hubiese reído, de haber estado con los ánimos para ello.

–Ginny está empeñada en que nos reunamos. Y en otra ocasión la hubiese mandado a freír escarabajos en Plutón por haberlo sugerido, de no ser porque me ha sonado a una excelente idea. No por esa cosa a la que ella se empeña en llamar... «tutor», yo pienso que «pedazo de imbécil» le queda mejor, en fin. No quiero que estén regando rumores por Hogwarts de que acepto en mi círculo de amistades a un Malfoy.

Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros, como intentando comentar por pura casualidad.

–Creo que seis personas somos más que suficientes, y por supuesto, Hermione tendrá que ir, quiera o no. No puede jactarse de ser amiga mía si me deja a solas 3 segundos con el idiota de Malfoy.

Harry hizo un gesto vago que el ingenuo pelirrojo interpretó como que estaba de acuerdo en su plan. Y verdaderamente el unigénito Potter no tuvo corazón para sacarlo de su error. De hecho, pensándolo detenidamente, Harry pensaba que ya no tenía corazón.

* * *

–¿Aún sigues aquí? – preguntó la joven agachada hacia el joven mientras recogía entre sus dedos algunas ondas castañas para que no le cayesen en el rostro.

El muchacho sobresaltó y sin desearlo con el codo golpeó los libros, derrumbándolos de su inestable torre y desparramándolos por la mesa. Increíblemente la Biblioteca podía estar más desolada la mañana de sábado que la noche anterior. Bueno, no tan increíblemente.

–No... yo... este... sí... – colocando el libro que leía sobre su regazo, el joven se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello negro. –Pensé en venir a leer algo.

Hermione sonrió, logrando que él le sonriera de forma automática.

–¡Bingo! – dijo el menor de los pelirrojos Weasley colocando con cierta brusquedad el brazo alrededor de la chica Granger quien se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. –De ciento treinta y nueve veces que te he buscado, pensando en que estabas en la biblioteca, he acertado ciento treinta y nueve veces.

Bueno, casi lo conseguía.

–Sí, _buenos días_ a ti también.

Ron se encogió de hombros, los modales no estaban en su lista de prioridades esa mañana. De hecho, estaba pensando seriamente aturdir a Malfoy, que Ginny se enfadase con ellos y se los llevase, para entonces encarar a Harry y Hermione de la debida manera.

¡¡No!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Mal plan!!

Ginny no puede volver a ir con el _más-grande-imbécil-de-todos-los-siglos_... ummm... que Luna les acompañe.

¡Argh! ¡Asco! Su Luna cerca de _Don-Perfecto-Idiota_

Cómo les gusta a sus amigos complicarle la vida al pelirrojo. A estas alturas y al paso que los dos avanzan, uno verdaderamente comienza a preguntarse si sus hijos saldrán castaños y _osados-rompe-reglas_, o si serán _exasperantemente-sabelotodo_ de cabellos negros.

Ron se cruzó de brazos. Si lograba éxito en sus dos misiones, podría ser el autor de _«Cómo deshacerse de un metido tipejo de ojos de cemento»_ y usar a dos que él conoce como referencia.

El de cabellos negros hizo el ademán de verificar el tiempo en su reloj, y comenzando a ver que el mismo era relativamente corto, se levantó, realizando un par de movimientos de varita para ordenar el desorden de la biblioteca.

Ron pensó que el tipo era todo lo que Hermione deseaba en un hombre, pero tener todo lo que uno desea, puede ser muy malo. Iba a intentar convencer a su amiga castaña que tipos así de perfectos simplemente pueden ser apostadores, dejándola en la ruina a 3 meses de haberse casado, le sería infiel, se embriagaría con whisky de fuego cada noche y la agrediría tanto física como verbalmente.

Sería mejor que ella se fijase en un obstinado de ojos verdes, que tiene un mal humor de los tres mil demonios, nadie puede negarlo, y que tiene tendencia a vivir situaciones cercanas a la muerte, bueno, nadie es perfecto. Pero más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Hermione le recordó a su amigo que se iban a ver en Hogsmeade, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de mano del otro a la distancia.

Ron no tardó ni un segundo en contradecirla, explicándole su ingenioso plan de cómo deshacerse del _imbécil-rubio_ omitiendo, claro está, el verdadero objetivo de sacarlo de la vista.

–¿Harry irá? – dijo Hermione con cierto tono de incredulidad.

–¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! – refutó con firmeza Ron. –Amigos en las buenas, malas, peores y casos de Snape ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en lo que dijo Ron, murmurando un extraño _«Claro, él sí puede hacerlo»_ Ron estuvo a punto de preguntarle si acaso ella no podía, cuando la joven le dio un par de golpecitos en la mano para que la soltara, y marcharse sin asegurarle de si ella iba a reunirse con ellos en Hogsmeade.

Y el de ojos azules con cabello rojizo se había despertado aquel sábado pensando en que todo iba a salir bien (claro está, contagiado del buen ánimo de cierta rubia de ojos de plata, después de todo, los ojos de ese color tienen sus excepciones, como toda regla) pero los ánimos del pelirrojo habían decaído un poco al darse cuenta que su amigo de ojos verdes no estaba en su cama.

Luego el de ojos grises había ido a su habitación, preparándose mentalmente para ese día.

Al instante el de ojos azules había vuelto a su habitación, encontrándose con el de ojos verdes, platicando su plan para deshacerse de un tipo de ojos de cemento y rubio.

Luego el pelirrojo había ido a la biblioteca en busca de la castaña.

Todo parecía un círculo.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde, y Ron Weasley se olvidó que se había levantado con todos los buenos ánimos del mundo. De hecho, estaba que se subía por las paredes, mientras un incómodo pero más disimulado Draco Malfoy tomaba a sorbos de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Ginny tenía sus dedos enlazados con los de la mano libre del rubio, no en una muestra de afecto público, sino en muestra de «No te metas, Ronald»

Luna estaba al otro lado de la pelirroja, mordisqueando la pluma antes de hacer pequeñas anotaciones en el pergamino que el pelirrojo le había dado tiempo atrás, murmurando algo sobre que ya estaba sobre la pista.

Entonces, para rematar los males del pelirrojo, aparece a quien menos esperaba, el tipo ese de ojos de cemento, provocando un respingo de la pelirroja y que los dedos del rubio se cerraran con firmeza alrededor de los de ella.

– ¿Puedo hablar un momento, Ron? – Luna sonrió, aparentemente encontrando la última pieza que ella necesitaba. El de ojos grises carraspeó un poco antes de agregar un seco – Weasley.

Ron miró brevemente la situación, su hermana pegada por la mano a ese tipo detestable, aparece el otro tipo detestable, ni Harry ni Hermione asoman por algún lado... quizá eso significaba algo bueno, y Luna, mirándolo ansiosa, como deseando decirle todo.

–Quédate con ellos, Luna – dijo Ron, pero luego reaccionó al instante y se corrigió, pensando en como estaba su genio, mejor no era tentar al destino –Será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Luego se volvió hacia el otro, como costándole un tanto explicarse.

–Ella viene conmigo, no tengo secretos para ella.

El otro atinó a sonreír, aunque parecía carecer de la sinceridad de días anteriores.

Mientras el trío se alejaba, Ginny murmuró algo al oído de Draco, quien asintió, y le respondió en el mismo tono.

A cierta distancia de la pelirroja y su tutor, y con la mano en los bolsillos, el de ojos grises buscaba las palabras para comenzar a hablar.

Lo primero que hizo fue extenderle un cromo de «Los Dorados de América» y Ron lo observó como quien observa miles de galeones en una figurita.

–No tomes esto como si te estuviese comprando o algo por el estilo – se encogió de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia, aunque la voz era inestable –Seguramente no me vas a ver...

Hubiese querido agregar «en mucho tiempo» pero dar un período le parecía pretencioso.

Ron arqueó la ceja, cruzándose de brazos, adoptando sin desearlo, la posición de un padre que está a punto de regañar a su hijo.

Luna, un tanto ansiosa, haló de la camisa al pelirrojo, y soltó cuatro sencillas palabras (dos de las cuales fueron dos nombres) que voltearon el mundo de Ron, tal como él lo conocía.

El otro atinó a clavar sus ojos grises en la rubia, afirmando con su repentino silencio las palabras de ella, y provocando que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada vacía.

A la distancia, Ginny fruncía el entrecejo, totalmente intrigada a lo que veía. La mano de aquel joven se bajaba de a poco, Ron no dejaba de reírse histéricamente y Luna sacudía la cabeza, sin entender el por qué el ataque de risa de su novio.

Luego, Ron hizo algo que definitivamente se moría de ganas por hacer desde hace siglos atrás. Le dio un golpe directo a la quijada del joven, haciéndolo tambalear hasta que tropezara sobre sus propios pies y cayera.

Luna agarró de la camisa a su novio, evitando por si acaso a que el pelirrojo saliera con otra respuesta inesperada. El de cabellos negros se mantuvo algunos instantes en el suelo, procesando los hechos, y luego asintió, murmurando algo referente a que así debía ser.

Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando concentrarse, pasando un brazo alrededor de Luna. Estaba temblando, como si él mismo no se hubiese creído tal descontrol. Respiró profundamente una vez, dos veces más, y posó sus labios en la frente de la rubia. Tragó profundamente antes de soltarse de la rubia quien permitió que él se acercara al otro.

Con cierto esfuerzo, Ron sonrió y recogió la tarjeta de «Los Dorados de América» que estaba sobre el pecho del de ojos grises, luego soltó una sonrisa, más sincera, más desahogada.

–Gracias por la tarjeta, amigo – dijo Ron, guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa, y lo miró fijamente por unos instantes. Luego murmuró algo de no comprender nada, antes de agregar con más firmeza. –Creo que tienes una cita con Hermione, ¿No?

Y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando el otro ya se perdía a la distancia, Ron se volvió para visualizarlo, notando que el joven se encontraba con el de ojos verdes. Entonces el pelirrojo se volvió hacia la rubia, murmurando un claro _«¿Estás segura?»_

Luna asintió, comenzando a explicarle que todo estaba en el pergamino de acontecimientos que el mismo pelirrojo había hecho días atrás, cuando le estaba explicando gráficamente cómo era que aquel tipo de ojos de cemento estaba de más entre Harry y Hermione.

Ron se rascó la barbilla ante los detalles que él mismo había ignorado.

* * *

Lejos del cuarteto, Harry colocó las manos en medio de los bolsillos del pantalón, ignorando aquella extraña reunión, aunque si de encuentros fuera de lo normal se hablara, él mismo estaba protagonizando uno.

–¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el de ojos verdes. El otro no le entendió por algunos instantes, Harry se dispuso a explicar, para también él recibir alguna explicación –Vi cuando Ron te daba la mano para levantarte.

–¡Ah! ¡Eso! – murmuró el otro, y se encogió de hombros. No es nada en especial, solamente que tienes un gran amigo, que nunca te va a fallar.

Harry miró brevemente a Ron, reacio a acercarse otra vez a Ginny y su tutor, seguramente deseando evitar dar explicaciones por su actitud, siendo que hasta hace pocas horas atrás andaba refunfuñando por la presencia del de ojos grises y cabello negro. De hecho, Ron seguía refunfuñando por otro con orbes de la misma tonalidad, pero al menos en éste último era auténtico.

–Debo irme – dijo el de ojos grises.

Harry extrañamente no sintió nada. Ni dolor, ni desesperación, ni siquiera ansias.

–Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos. – murmuró con el fin de dar alguna respuesta vaga y romper el silencio.

–Sabes bien que no es así – dijo el otro.

Harry asintió, su mirada perdida en algún punto imaginario. No se despidió del otro joven, pero éste sí le dijo a modo de despedida: _«Ron te va a golpear»_

* * *

Cuando la manija de la puerta se movió, Hermione sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, aunque de cierta manera sintió una punzada en el pecho al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los grises.

Hermione soltó un suspiro, sentándose en sus talones en medio de la cama y usando las palmas de sus manos para apoyarse al momento de inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás.

_–Estabas demorando_ – susurró ella e hizo el ademán de hacer un puchero _–Pensé que no vendrías_

_–Fueron algunos detalles que me retrasaron –_ respondió el otro, verdaderamente ignorando el motivo por el cual hablaban tan bajito. Por lo que había visto en el letrero de la entrada relativo a privacidad más discreción total, y por el silencio total en los pasillos, era obvio que las paredes estaban encantadas

La joven se acercó hacia el otro, y en un veloz movimiento, lo haló hacia la cama. Una acción nada esperada de la normal castaña que siempre tiene metida la nariz en un libro.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron, dejando un rastro helado a su paso. Quizá los nervios, quizá temores. Sus labios se estaban deslizando por la barbilla de la joven, mordisqueándola al mismo tiempo mientras el corazón amenazaba con escaparse del pecho a tan acelerado ritmo.

Con cierta resistencia, se obligó a incorporarse, pensando seriamente en no seguir, en marcharse.

Al final de cuentas, todo tiene su límite.

* * *

–¿Estás segura? – insistió Ron Weasley mientras verificaba sus propios garabatos en el pergamino junto con los de Luna. La pregunta la soltó solamente por decir algo, puesto que él está ciento por ciento seguro de ella.

–Tenía una pizca de duda, pero cuando te dijo «Ron»... fue inevitable.

–Tengo ganas de matarlo – masculló el pelirrojo, aún sintiéndose engañado y enfadado.

Luna le haló un poco la camisa, provocando que él se viese reflejado en los orbes plateados.

–Yo siento mucha pena por él– dijo la rubia. – No sé qué motivos específicos tenga, pero deben ser lo suficientemente intensos para soportar los cambios, desvelo, cansancio mental y físico.

Ron escuchó cada una de las palabras, y sonrió levemente.

–También soportar a un metido pelirrojo.

* * *

Las mejillas de la chica Granger estaban enrojecidas, su cuerpo temblaba y ella intentaba controlarlo aprisionando las sábanas. Por unos instantes se negaba mirar al joven que estaba a dos pasos de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Pero luego Hermione recordó todo, aquel cuadernillo, el cómo Harry debió reírse de ella (aunque el por qué aún no lo tiene claro) y si alguien debía sentir vergüenza, definitivamente no era ella.

_–No puedo seguir con esto_ – dijo el joven, volviéndose a la castaña. Retrocedió un par de pasos de manera inconsciente, pero luego reunió todo el valor que le había faltado en aquellos días. _–Hermione... hay algo que debes saber._

Los orbes castaños no mostraron asombro alguno. Él interpretó esto como que la joven no tomaba conciencia de lo que implicaban de sus palabras.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama, las puntas de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, sus piernas cruzándose con gracia.

–¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Los ojos del joven se volvieron hacia el reloj que portaba en su muñeca.

–No sé si dejar que los minutos transcurran y dejar que los hechos hablen – él admitió calmadamente.

–Minutos más, minutos menos. En lo que se refiere al tiempo... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

* * *

Cuando Ginny observó que Ron se sentó al otro lado de Luna, quedando la rubia entre los dos, y notó que su hermano no iba a irse, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–No debes acercarte a él – replicó, intentando sonar lo más firme posible. El muchacho de ojos grises le provocaba cierto recelo. –Ya se lo dije a Hermione, y ella dijo que eso ya lo sabía, pero creo que ella no sabía lo que iba a decirle.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hermione?

Ginny inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, mirando por breves instantes a Draco, luego dijo, intentando no recordar bajo qué circunstancias averiguó lo que averiguó.

–No existe ningún Jhon Smith como estudiante de Slytherin, ni siquiera como estudiante de intercambio.

Ron se relajó visiblemente.

–Eso acabo de descubrirlo.

–Pero ese chico... estamos viéndolo. – replicó Ginny intrigada. – ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Y por qué anda detrás de Hermione?

Luna volvió a analizar el pergamino, y lo dobló con cuidado. Era una pequeña muestra de la relación que llevaba con el pelirrojo, y para ella el pergamino era invalorable.

–Él es Harry – dijo la rubia, como si estuviese comentando cuán hermoso es el atardecer en Hogsmeade.

* * *

La joven Granger no demostró asombro alguno al visualizar en la semi oscuridad de la habitación los brillantes ojos del color de la esmeralda.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, intentando ordenar sus ideas antes de colocarse los lentes.

Debido a que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a soltar frase alguna, Hermione consideró que ella es la indicada para comenzar a hablar.

–¿Podrías explicarme todo esto?

El joven se acercó a la mesa de noche y encendió la luz por medio de un encantamiento. Luego, volvió cada uno de sus pasos, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas en su cabeza.

–Adquirí la poción multijugos, y un reloj especial que activa una capa de invisibilidad sobre uno. También obtuve un giratiempo.

Hermione desvió la mirada unos instantes, luego buscó los ojos de Harry, pero él parecía concentrado en otro mundo.

–Sabía que Fred y George darían problemas – dijo ella, luego soltó un suspiro, intentando descargar sus tensiones antes de darle tiempo a Harry de defender a los gemelos Weasley –Sé toda la parte técnica, Harry. Como un delincuente novato, dejaste todo detallado en una libreta.

Si Harry se sintió afectado por aquella información, no lo demostró.

–Lo que te estoy preguntando es simple. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este engaño? ¿Te divertiste?

En cuanto soltó su última acusación, Hermione supo que fue un error. Harry parecía de todo, menos divertido. De hecho, parecía como si el día de mañana no iban a verse nunca más.

Harry bajó la mirada, concentrándose en la escasa vestimenta con la cual ella había recibido a... Sin poder evitarlo, aprisionó los puños.

–El día que tomaste Veritaserum, estabas hablando montones de cosas – comenzó Harry. Hermione se sintió incómoda, aún con el mal sabor de haber caído en un ardid de los gemelos –Entre otras... que te gustaban los ojos de Malfoy. –Hermione estuvo a punto de defenderse, pero Harry parecía haber encontrado la secuencia a los hechos, y no le dio tiempo de decir nada. Luego, nos fuimos de la Sala Común... ya sabes, Ron, tú y yo. Entonces... no sé si recordarás... te aferraste a mí y me besaste, diciendo que me amabas.

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. El hecho de haber descubierto a Harry en su doble papel había logrado que ella olvidara que Harry ya sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Y quizá ahora iba a decirle que no correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque esto no justificara su actitud. Probablemente él lo hizo para que ella lo odiara.

–Pero no era en mí quien pensabas – siguió diciendo Harry, su voz inestable por unos segundos, luego inspiró una cantidad de aire para seguir hablando. –Estabas pensando en Malfoy, sus ojos grises...

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, diciendo silenciosamente que a estas alturas de la vida para él ya no era importante.

–Se me estaba formando la idea de... _no-sé-qué_... para que tú ya no te fijases en él. La idea no terminó de concretarse en mi cabeza cuando de pronto apareció... más bien, aparecí, pero cambiado totalmente. Al principio no se me ocurrió que fuese yo mismo, pero cuando Fred (¿O era George?) dijo algo de sus ojos grises, la idea comenzó a tomar fuerza dentro de mí. Luego ellos me llevaron para que adquiera la capa de invisibilidad. Yo no iba a adquirirla, teniendo la de mi padre, pero los demás objetos que tenían... la poción multijugos, los cabellos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, el giratiempo... todo parecía encajar.

Harry soltó una sonrisa irónica, admitiendo que lo que estaba diciendo es lo más estúpido que jamás alguien haya dicho.

–Cuando comencé a experimentar con la poción multijugos, me di cuenta que no debía transformarme en Malfoy, sino en aquel tipo. Comencé a mezclar los cabellos, a echar más poción, menos poción. Estaba por rendirme cuando simplemente salió: vi al tipo de los ojos grises, el mismo porte, los mismos rasgos. Y recordé como él cayó sobre ti la primera vez, traté de no hacerlo, pero igual salí cayéndome sobre ti. Comencé a darme cuenta de que no iba a poder cambiar los hechos. Así que intenté aferrarme al plan original de no ser cortés contigo, provocarte una aversión a los tipos de ojos grises.

Otro silencio llenó la habitación, un poco más largo que los anteriores.

– Pero no funcionó. En vez de ello empecé a descubrir que reías con más facilidad, estabas más relajada cuando me enseñabas el procedimiento correcto de las pociones, seguías enfadándote con Ron por meterse en tu vida, las chicas de Slytherin no se metían contigo. Y «Harry Potter, el maldito» no estaba ahí para quitarte esa vida.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, pero no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Harry estuvo a punto de confesarle que, luego de la muerte de Sirius, él perdió la capacidad de llorar, por sentirse tan miserablemente vacío, pero a estas alturas esa información él no la veía irrelevante.

–Debiste tener esa vida desde siempre, Hermione. Preocupada solamente por tus estudios, no terminando en la enfermería cada año por mi culpa, formar una amistad con las demás estudiantes de Hogwarts y no estando detrás de mí, arriesgando tu vida a cada instante.

–¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? – reclamó impulsivamente Hermione.

–No me di cuenta hasta qué punto te había arrebatado tu vida, Hermione – dijo Harry, acercándose hacia la joven, deseando limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Pero detuvo sus pasos. Con ella era tan sencillo dejarse llevar, imaginando imposibles. –Cuando comencé este absurdo de regresar en el tiempo, no tenía idea de cuánto te había arrebatado... y nada en el mundo podrá explicarte cuánto lamento esto.

–¿Lamentar qué? – soltó Hermione, secándose ella el rostro que inevitablemente se volvía a empapar –¡¡No lo entiendes!!

–Estando como Smith logré acercarme a ti, como un típico mago normal, sin profecías ni Voldemort, ni maldiciones, ni mortífagos ni criaturas espeluznantes...

–Escúchame, Harry. No es que Voldemort te haya obligado a vivir la vida que te tocó vivir, el motivo por el cual yo estaba contigo; eso sería lo más absurdo y superficial en toda la historia de la humanidad. – Hermione logró que la voz saliera más consistente y firme –Estaba a tu lado porque era **mi** decisión. Y si moría, era **mi** culpa.

Harry no estaba de acuerdo con lo último que había dicho, aún así lo que más le afectó fue que ella hablaba en tiempo pasado.

–No es así, Hermione. Te privé de tantas cosas y por un momento llegué a pensar en que podía devolvértelo todo, pero mientras más notaba cuánto te había arrebatado, más comencé a odiarme. – Harry soltó una profunda cantidad de aire – Incluso Smith avanzó contigo en pocas semanas lo que Potter jamás consiguió en siete años.

–Pero Smith jamás tuvo mi amor como lo tenía Potter. Y si Smith se quedaba conmigo, definitivamente iba a pasar el resto de su existencia intentando en vano borrar a Potter.

Aquellas palabras dieron una nueva perspectiva a la situación, para Harry. No obstante, no las procesó más de lo debido. De todas formas, antes de entrar al cuarto, él había tomado su decisión.

_–Deseo que otro... sea quien sea... los borre a los dos. De tu mente, y de lo que queda de ellos en tu corazón._ – Harry se maldijo en silencio al ver cómo brillaban las lágrimas por el rostro de ella. Intentó consolarse con el hecho de que iba a ser la última vez que le hiciera daño. Entonces, Harry pronunció la mentira más grande, que incluso ella detectó al instante – _Estaremos en contacto._

Con un par de movimientos, Harry Potter estaba fuera de la habitación, y de la vida de Hermione Granger.

La joven se quedó sentada en la cama, por unos instantes pensando si aquello no fue una extraña ilusión.

Harry iba por el pasillo, tan solitario como silencioso y oscuro, teniendo pensamientos similares a los de ella.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Así uno se sentía cuando una relación terminaba? ¿Tan vacío por dentro?

Quizá, pensaba Harry, después de algún tiempo... si volvía a verla, ella descubriría que lo mejor que él pudo haber hecho es salir de su existencia.

Curioso. Harry notó algo brillante en su mano.

Al alzar la mano para examinarla con más detalle, Harry descubrió que el brillo se expandía por su piel hasta perderse, pero de inmediato caía sobre su dorso más de aquel brillo. De inmediato sus ojos buscaron el origen de aquella luz y notó que lo que provocaba que las lágrimas resplandecieran en la oscuridad eran las pequeñas aberturas que filtraban la luz por en las paredes del pasillo.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Y él que había pensado que había perdido la capacidad de llorar.

Tal vez volviera a perder aquella forma de desahogo en un futuro no lejano, dentro de algunos meses.

Quizá... después...de algunos años, ella olvidaría todo este episodio… Tal vez...

_Diecisiete años después…_

_Hermione trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, en la sección de Misterios, jamás pensaría encontrarse entre semana a su amigo de hace muchos años atrás, aquel joven de ojos verdes y cabello azabache._

_Seguramente el reencuentro traería muchas novedades a los dos, el cómo estaban sus respectivas parejas, fingir que nada sucedió, incluso comentar sobre las últimas travesuras de su respectivos hijos_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, totalmente irritada. Hace algunos años atrás, imaginando a la chica de Ravenclaw, aquella de apellido Chang, besara a Harry, le había provocado tantas emociones contradictorias, que tuvo que tragarse su rabia, orgullo, amor propio...

¿Y volver a pasar por todo esto otra vez por una desconocida?

Hermione se levantó, apenas colocándose una bata sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, apresurando sus pasos todo cuanto sea posible antes de que Harry llegase a las escaleras que lo alejarían de ella, tan literalmente.

Harry sintió los pasos detrás de él, y apenas se volvió, sintió todo el peso de Hermione contra el suyo, haciendo que ambos cayesen en el pasillo con un golpe seco. La joven se negó a darle la cara y atinó a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Harry, provocándole escalofríos al acallar sus sollozos.

El joven de ojos verdes atinó a envolverla entre sus brazos, y asirla contra sí mismo, susurrándole palabras que solamente ella le escuchaba.

_–Aún estoy terriblemente enfadada contigo – _Hermione aprovechó que el cuerpo de él ocultaba su rostro para hablarle con más libertad. _–Pero no puedo... simplemente mi enfado no es más grande que el miedo a que te vayas– _

Harry detuvo las caricias sobre la espalda de ella para dirigirlas a su cabello, luego a sus hombros.

_–No te vayas, por favor– _pidió Hermione, con voz inconsistente.

Lo que sea que iba a decir Harry, quedó en la nada cuando la puerta frente a ellos se abrió y de la misma un corpulento hombre salió, mal envuelto en una toalla. Harry ocultó el rostro de Hermione con sus brazos mientras trataba de no mirar al tipo.

–¡¡Búsquense una habitación y no fastidien a los demás!!

La puerta se cerró, tan abruptamente como se abrió.

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una risita, y se levantaron.

Después de todo, ella había alquilado una habitación por toda una noche, y en estos tiempos de crisis, no es permisible hacer gastos innecesarios.

**Fin del proyecto.**

* * *

**Torno – sinónimos: **_Vuelvo, retorno, regreso, reaparezco. Transformo, cambio. Duplico, Multiplico. (Referencia, Microsoft Word. Escriban la palabra, clic derecho, sinónimos y otra vez , sinónimos)_


End file.
